Marvel At My Miko
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: In which the Marvel Universe has it out for Higurashi, Kagome and she has no say in the matter. A prompt-esque series. Encompasses as much of the Marvel Universe as I can.
1. Introductions

**Marvel At My Miko**

 **Summary:** In which the Marvel Universe has it out for Higurashi, Kagome and she has no say in the matter. A prompt-esque series. Encompasses as much of the Marvel Universe as I can.

 **Disclaimer:** In no way do I own the great works that the Marvel Companies crank out on an hourly basis, or the epic story that was InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale. They are owned by their creators, Stan Lee and Rumiko Takahashi respectfully.

 **Prompt:** You send me ideas and I'll crank them out as fast as I can. Some may be drabbles, other multi-page one-shots, others two-three-or-four-shots.

 **Pairings:** You decide! Give me a Universe to work with, who to pair Kagome up with and I'll let my imagination run wild!

 **Rating:** Again, tell me what you all want! K to NSFW, from fluffle-puff adorable-ness to Hardcore, kinky tie-you-up-with-a-blindfold-and-have-my-naughty-way-with-you deep, to character death, to gore, to whatever you're wicked minds come up with!

 **Settings:** Has to stay in the Marvel Universe, and Kagome will defiantly be older (early-to-mid-twenties) and have gone through the whole well, but I'll change the IY canon as I (you) see fit!

 **HBWD's Corner:** So, I have a few already done, and I'll post them in a timely manner… But this is to get my mojo running again, to get my mind back on writing and to get new ideas to lay upon (torture) our favorite loud-mouthed priestess with! Please, fill me up with your ideas! MY FINGERS AND BODY AND MIND ARE READY! *flails*


	2. Hulk sorry!

**Summary:** Avengers: In which Souta's graduation present is ruined and Bruce is to blame.

 **Disclaimer:** In no way do I own the great works that the Marvel Companies crank out on an hourly basis, or the epic story that was InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale. They are owned by their creators, Stan Lee and Rumiko Takahashi respectfully.

 **Pairings:** N/A unless I decide if this warrants another chapter (which it very well might)

 **Rating:** M for gore and adult language, but no sexual scenes this chapter

 **Settings:** Marvel Universe, before Age of Ultron. Kagome finished her time in the Feudal Era when she turned 18, now she's 23 and Souta's 18. She's been on this side of the well for five years, but hasn't really paid much attention to the news since she's been taking over the shrine duties from Grandpa Higurashi, letting him retire and hang out with his senile old friends.

 **Dedicated to** : Myself, cause I am a morbid person, and this has been on my mind since the first Avengers movie because Mark Ruffalo is damn sexy and I want to lick chocolate off his yummy ass… Mmm… Maaaa~ark…!

 **HBWD's Corner:** Here's the first one! Hope you like it! Be ready for some gorey shit! And there is character death, so fair warning!

' _Thoughts_ '

" _Japanese_ "

"English"

 **Hulk Sorry…!**

It was times like these Higurashi, Kagome hated her brother. Okay, well, maybe **hate** was a strong word. Detested him. There, that's better. Kagome **detested** him with a passion that flared to life in her stormy blue-gray eyes as she stared daggers at the back of Higurashi, Souta's oblivious mop of brown hair.

' _Your brother is graduating High School, Kagome-_ _ **chan**_ _! You should take him on a vacation before he starts college!'_ Her mother's gentle voice rang in her head as her agitation grew, her right eyebrow twitching ever so slightly at her mounting ire. ' _You know he's been wanting to go to New York City since he was ten!_ ' The older woman then had the gall to laugh. **LAUGH**! Like it was a grand idea, and not some hair-brained scheme cooked up by both her mother and her nearly senile grandfather to get both children out of the house for a few weeks.

Souta gushed as he fawned over the different superhero merchandise in the store he had **dragged** her to. He touched, burbled, oo'd and aw'd over every piece of ceramic, signed memorabilia and picture book the store had on display.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched a few more times. Her fist clenched as she sent a scathing look to a guy who had the **gall** to touch her arm to get her attention. He backed off immediately, raising his hands, palms out towards her, in a placating manner. "Sorry…" He mumbled and took a few steps back before high-tailing it away from the aggravated female.

Her brother remained blissfully unaware of his sisters rising rage.

' _You really think going to New York City in America will be a good vacation for him? Especially with how insane it's been recently?'_ She had asked, nervously biting her lip at just the **thought** of her dear baby brother getting caught up in whatever insane crapola would likely strike the 'Big Apple' while they were traipsing around sight-seeing. Kagome had argued with her mother relentlessly for days, the date of their flight looming closer, until the elder Higurashi had put her foot down, handing her the pair of tickets and practically shoving her into her room to pack.

Souta had nearly shit himself in his excitement when Kagome had (unwillingly) delivered the news. " _ARE YOU SERIOUS? WE GET TO GO TO NEW YORK? OH MY GOD! SIS! SIS!_ " He had hopped around like a rabbit on speed, flailing his arms around before he hurriedly grabbed the only suitcase he owned and started shoving his unmentionables inside. " _Do you think I'll meet Ironman? Or Captain America?_ "

Kagome didn't have the heart to tell him she had no idea who those people were.

Now, two weeks later, a twenty-three hour plane ride (fucking _delays_ ), a three hour taxi ride that ate a pretty good sized chunk out of _her_ spending money from the airport to the dinky motel they would be calling 'home' for the _next_ two weeks and her brothers constant chatter about the _Avengers_ , you could say that Kagome was a **little** more than irate.

' _I knew I should have exchanged those tickets for England._ ' Kagome thought absently as she visibly started to shake with rage the longer her brother prattled on.

" _And of course you can't have a Black Widow Figurine without getting a Hawkeye one! Look, sis! He even has a bow and arrow like you used to use!_ "

The tick in her right eyebrow was getting stronger.

" _Are you hungry?_ " Kagome asked, rubbing her stomach through the heavy long-sleeved navy blue sweater, hoping to cut off her rage before it became absolutely volatile. She couldn't keep the laugh from escaping when Souta's face turned an interesting shade of red when his own hunger pains were made known. Her anger almost immediately dissipated at her brother's embarrassed look.

He scratched his tummy under his deep green t-shirt, over his over-washed blue jeans and well-worn brown leather belt (that was their fathers) and smiled sheepishly at her. " _I've been talking your ear off this whole entire time, ne,_ _ **nee-chan**_ _?_ " He said and Kagome gave an indifferent shrug. She couldn't look him in the eye at the moment, feeling guilty that she was mentally taking her anger out on her _innocent_ brother instead of on the rest of New York like any sane person should.

The duo left the store and mixed into the ever-present crowd of people on the bustling New York sidewalks.

" _It's something you're into, why should I ask you to stop?_ " She gave him a wane smile after glancing at his contrite face. " _Come on, I'm starving! We haven't eaten for a good while. Look up where we can get a decent meal on our way back to the motel, mkay?_ "

Souta's answering smile was a brilliant contrast to the agitation she had floating around her body at the moment, and she focused on his unbridled glee to help to settle her own restrained fury. " _What are you in the mood for,_ _ **nee-chan**_ _?_ " He asked as he pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket, pulling up the Google © app as he spoke.

Kagome tapped her chin in thought, rubbing her grumbling stomach absently with her opposite hand. " _I dunno, what do you recommend, O' Great One?_ " She said, giving her brother a cheeky grin.

The brunette laughed happily and quickly typed a question, scrolled through the options and tapped the screen to select a restaurant. " _Wanna try the Olive Garden ©? I heard some pretty good things about them from Sosuke. His family always goes there when they come to America for summer vacation._ " He said and quickly mapped out the closest restaurant. " _There's one not too far from us, actually, sis._ " He gave her a hopeful look and she shook her head, rolling her eyes.

" _Fiiiiiiine~! If that's what you want, So-_ _ **kun**_ _._ " She chuckled when he stuck his tongue out at her.

Once he pulled up the walking distance on his GPS, Souta started to ramble on about how nervous he was to start college. Kagome's attention split between him and the rude people around them who kept bumping into her or shoulder checking her. Her eyebrow started to twitch again as her rage came back with a vengeance. " _I… I don't know if I'll even make friends…_ " Souta interrupted her murderous thoughts, scratching the back of his head before sighing softly.

Kagome smiled, once again letting her ire dissipate, and hooked her arm around her brother's shoulders, bringing him down to her height in the process. " _Oh, don't even! With your good looks and flamboyant personality, you'll have a huge fan-base by the time you get to winter break!_ " She cackled when Souta gave an indignant snort, shoving her arm off of his shoulders.

" _Pfft, yeah, right! And what do you mean_ _ **flamboyant**_ _? I'm_ _ **not**_ _gay,_ _ **nee-chan**_ _!_ " He gave a petulant whine that Kagome couldn't help but laugh at. " _Siiiis! I'm not! I swear!_ " Her chuckles grew in volume at the absolutely abhorrent look on his pinched face.

" _Could have fooled me~e!_ " She sing-songed, laughing behind her hand when he gave an offended squawk of rage. He threw his hands in the air before stomping forward, grumbling under his breath about his annoying sister.

Kagome paused mid-laugh when an overwhelming foreign rage flared onto her radar. She slowed her gait and glanced around her for a few seconds, trying to pinpoint the _very_ angry individual whose aura was pulsing so loudly. Seeing no one around her that not even remotely resembled what she felt, Kagome sighed loudly and jogged to catch up with her still agitated brother.

" _-you think that, than you have another thing coming,_ _ **nee-chan**_ _!_ " The cackle he let loose had the priestess smiling softly, her fingers pressing to her lips to suppress her mirth.

" _Of course, So-_ _ **chan**_ _._ " She said, snickering when threw his arms out wide, nearly clothes-lining an innocent passerby.

"Forgive me!" He called out in English, a heavy blush staining his cheeks. They passed through the crosswalk to the other side of the street, which Kagome was thankful that is wasn't nearly as packed at the sidewalk before had been.

Another shot of rage washed over the priestess's psyche, making a nervous shiver zing down her spine. She looked around again, trying to figure out where the anger was coming from. Kagome frowned when she couldn't pinpoint it, chewing her lip before she closed her eyes to focus more on the strange energy signature. ' _It's not too far from here… And it feels like it's coming this way…!_ ' She gasped out loud suddenly, snapping her eyes open as she looked up towards the sky.

A large black speck was flying towards the not-so-busy sidewalk and Kagome could _taste_ the boiling rage that frothed and bubbled out of the rapidly expanding dot.

Green skin, a large, taunt, heavily muscled back, wild black hair, deep purple pants, flailing tree-trunk like arms. Kagome took a deep breath as she watched, horrified, as the hulking behemoth sailed closer and closer to where she and her brother (and another couple) were walking. With no time to think, Kagome fisted her hands in the back of Souta's deep green t-shirt and, with as much strength as she could muster, shoved him into the couple, making the trio stumble back and fall out of the way.

The priestess barely had enough time to look up, stormy blue locking with electric green of the emerald beast before her world exploded in pain and then, thankfully, inky blackness.

* * *

Souta couldn't have been happier. His sister, his wonderful, legendary, extraordinary sister was on vacation! With him! He gave an internal hoot as he glanced excitedly around them, taking in all that New York City had to offer. He wanted to experience all that he could in the two weeks they were given to sight-see, explore and purchase stupid souvenirs, novelties and take retarded pictures and do all the normal touristy things he could.

The youngest Higurashi knew his sister wasn't happy about where their mother had pushed them to go. He had over-heard the two arguing multiple times, with his sister stressing the fact that New York was a cesspool for the weird and unusual and she didn't want to subject her " _Poor baby brother to that kind of crap_." So, when Kagome had stomped into his room, practically shoving his plane ticket down his throat, he was over the moon.

Souta didn't remember a time he was so excited for anything since the Bone Eaters Well had closed when he turned 13, denying his poor sister access to the world she had fallen in love with. The only reason he was excited was because his sister wouldn't run the possibility of **dying** over in the past. Even though he put up such a strong and calm front about his sister's time-hopping, Souta hated it. Hated that he wasn't able to help her, wasn't able to do anything like **protect** her like he felt like he should. So, after a few months of seeing his sister and his new idol, InuYasha, time-traveling, he had asked his mother if he could start taking Judo lessons.

His first few matches had been shit, but he was bound and determined to at least become some kind of asset to his sister. In his mind, if he couldn't protect her in the past, he would damn well try to protect her in the future. So, he dedicated himself to training, school and soccer. He drowned himself in his studies, even trying to catch up to his sister's level so he could help her with her homework whenever she was able to get to the chance to go to school. He got all of her assignments from her three friends, warded off the creep Hojou and kept his grandfather from using the idiot for his family's medical benefits.

Now, at eighteen, Souta was a black-belt and could throw down with some pretty strong opponents. He was able to counter, attack and defeat nearly anyone when he had a weapon in his hands. And anything could be a weapon he had found out. Damn bullies didn't know what hit 'em when he broke the broom over his thigh (which hurt more than he would have like to admit) and easily beat the stuffing out of them, leaving them bloody, bruised and running with their tails between their legs.

Souta had never felt so strong until that moment, where he watched the thugs limp away, nursing their wounds like the worthless dogs they were.

He didn't tell his mother about that, because he knew she would have freaked and made him stop going to class.

So, now at the present, Souta couldn't keep himself in check as he entered the comic book store, drooling like a starved man at all of the superhero products, the busts, the figurines, the comics, the _signed Ironman helmet_! " _Oh my_ _ **kami**_ _, I've died and gone to heaven…_ " He breathed out, fingers twitching with the need to **touch** anything and everything at the same time. Souta couldn't stop the excited giggle that left him as he raced around the store, babbling to his sister about this figure or that comic.

It didn't really matter to him that she was getting angrier and angrier the longer he acted like a two year old in a candy store or how he could **taste** her ire as it flowed from her in devastating waves. All the brunette could focus on was, " _What? They have a_ _ **Mjolnir**_ _replica? AND IT'S SIGNED?_ _" He quickly calculated how much he would be down if he bought the priceless piece of clay. '_ _Damn, not enough_ _.' He lamented before quickly becoming distracted with another item._

 _After twenty minutes of straight fanboying, Kagome got his attention,_ " _Are you hungry?_ " His sister had asked, rubbing her stomach through the heavy long-sleeved navy blue sweater that stopped mid-thigh, showing off the galaxy-like leggings that disappeared into her ankle-tall black flat boots. ' _What, they're comfortable! And look, it's like I'm looking back at the night sky in the Feudal Era!_ ' Was her rational for the glaring purchase.

His ears warmed in his embarrassment before he scratched his growling stomach under his shirt and smiled sheepishly at her. " _I've been talking your ear off this whole entire time, ne,_ _ **nee-chan**_ _?_ " Souta asked and saw his sister give an indifferent shrug, her eyes trained away from his face.

" _It's something you're into, why should I ask you to stop?_ " Kagome smiled wanly at him, glancing at his face quickly. " _Come on, I'm starving! We haven't eaten for a good while. Look up where we can get a decent meal on our way back to the motel, mkay?_ "

Souta couldn't keep his excited smile from his face as he bounced on the balls of his feet. " _What are you in the mood for,_ _ **nee-chan**_ _?_ " He asked as he pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket, pulling up the Google © app as he spoke.

Kagome tapped her chin in thought, rubbing her grumbling stomach absently with her opposite hand. " _I dunno, what do you recommend, O' Great One?_ " She said, giving her him a cheeky grin.

The brunette laughed happily and quickly typed a question, scrolled through the options and tapped the screen to select a restaurant. " _Wanna try the Olive Garden ©? I heard some pretty good things about them from Sosuke. His family always goes there when they come to America for summer vacation._ " Souta asked before he mapped the closest restaurant. " _There's one not too far from us, actually, sis._ " He gave her a hopeful look and she shook her head, rolling her eyes.

" _Fiiiiiiine~! If that's what you want, So-_ _ **kun**_ _._ " She chuckled when he stuck his tongue out at her.

Once he pulled up the walking distance on his GPS, Souta gave his sister a nervous look. " _I'm kinda nervous about starting college, sis. I know I got in cause of my grades but… I just… I just feel really nervous! I mean, I've never been away from home for so long, ya know? What if I mess up royally, or I bring shame to our family? What if… I don't know, I flunk out?_ " He paused momentarily to gather his thoughts, glancing at his sister thoughtful face. " _I… I don't know if I'll even make friends…_ " Souta admitted, scratching the back of his head before sighing softly.

His sister smirked before she hooked her arm around her his shoulders, bringing him down to her level. " _Oh, don't even! With your good looks and flamboyant personality, you'll have a huge fan-base by the time you get to winter break!_ " She cackled when Souta gave an indignant snort, shoving her arm off of him.

" _Pfft, yeah, right! And what do you mean_ _ **flamboyant**_ _? I'm_ _ **not**_ _gay,_ _ **nee-chan**_ _!_ " Souta gave a petulant whine that Kagome couldn't help but laugh at. " _Siiiis! I'm not! I swear!_ " Her chuckles grew in volume at the horrified look that crossed his pinched face.

" _Could have fooled me~e!_ " Kagome sing-songed, laughing behind her hand when he gave an offended squawk of rage.

He threw his hands in the air before stomping forward, grumbling under his breath about his annoying sister. " _I like girls, okay? Girls get my motor running, not gross, fart-wrangling guys! I mean, have you seen how we act in the locker room? Disgusting! I could never do anything remotely romantic with a guy! Ugh, if you think that, than you have another thing coming,_ _ **nee-chan**_ _!_ " Souta cackled loudly at the end of his tirade.

" _Of course, So-_ _ **chan**_ _._ " She said, snickering when threw his arms out wide, nearly clothes-lining an innocent passerby.

"Forgive me!" He called out in English, a heavy blush staining his cheeks.

Souta glanced down at the phone in his hand, frowning faintly when they walked leisurely over the crosswalk to the other side of the street, which was, thankfully, not as packed as the other side of the road was. " _Sis, you wanna pick up the pace? I think my stomach is going to-Ack!_ " He yelped out as he felt his sister's hands fisted tightly in his t-shirt and shove him, hard into another couple in front of his.

"What that fuck, man?" He barely heard the guy snarl out as Souta barreled face-first into the two, knocking them down onto the sidewalk with him. "Get the fuck off, before I beat you sen… se… less…" The guys voice stuttered to a stop and the brunette barely had enough time to look behind him before his sister was crushed, _crushed_ , under a huge green mass.

The resounding boom and explosion of rubble, concrete and glass had Souta covering his ears.

"Y-you saved us!" The girl gasped and she gripped Souta's shoulders tightly. "Oh mah gawd! You saved us!" She started to sob uncontrollably, the reality of almost **dying** hitting her harder than she would have wanted.

Souta crawled off of the two, his body shaking visibly, as he stumbled over to the mess that used to be a building. All in all, the structure was intact, except for the glaring hole that spanned from the concrete sidewalk to just over the second stories flooring and was at least ten feet wide.

Swallowing back his fear, the youngest Higurashi grabbed the rebar piece that jutted from the side of the building in a twisted knot for stabilization and stepped over the threshold to gaze at the crumpled heap of vibrant green.

Corded muscles, large arms, stout legs, purple pants. " _The Hulk…_ " Souta breathed out, his brown eyes growing impossibly wide when he saw an awkwardly angled black boot covered foot, the other bare under the nearly unconscious mass of the green leviathan. The Hulk grunted loudly and rolled slightly, letting him see the end of his sister's tights and the pink ankle-sock.

His bottom lip trembled as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. " _K-Kagome-_ _ **nee-chan**_ _…?_ " He called out, hopeful he was asleep on the plane and not witnessing this living nightmare.

The Hulk groaned, a rumbling noise that had Souta jumping in surprise before he zeroed in on where more of his sister's crumpled form was exposed.

The Green Behemoth moved to the right, crushing her feet with his movements, the sound of crunching bones echoing in the dead-silent space.

Souta felt like hyperventilating. His vision started to tunnel as more tears coursed down his cheeks when his eyes fixed to the blue, black and red mass that **used** to be his sister. He didn't register the Hulk's annoyed grumble or the horrified gasps of the couple his sister had saved. All he could focus on was the slightly raised arm that seemed to be reaching for help, her fingers bent and snapped at odd angles. Her arm seemed to be the only thing that _wasn't_ crushed.

Souta swallowed large gulps of air to try to keep himself from passing out as he took a few more stumbling steps to his sister's corpse. His eyes slid over the mangled remains, taking in the crushed chest, her ribs broken and exposed and jutting from her ripped clothes and torn flesh. He could already see bruises forming wherever the bones were jutting from and he had to shove his fist into his mouth to keep from screaming.

He gave a strangled noise when he saw her entrails spilling from her stomach, some pieces severed from the main intestine line, others squished beyond recognition, most sliding down and onto the floor since the Hulk's body wasn't there to keep them contained anymore.

Her hips and legs were flattened, twisted at odd angled or just compressed like a boney pancake.

His breaths were coming out faster, his vision was mostly black and when he heard a loud, deep, rumbling question of, "Did Hulk do…?"

Souta snapped.

" _YOU KILLED MY SISTER!_ " He snarled, grabbing the first rod-like object he could find and channeled his energy into it. " _YOU FUCKING MONSTER! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!_ " His cries became more frantic and he swung wildly, barely connecting with the goliath-like creature, who dodged and blocked most of the hits.

"Hulk no mean-" The leviathan grimaced, only to snarl out in pain when the blue energy-coated bar cracked against his hip, sending jolts of pure pain zinging through his body. "AARRRRGH!" Hulk howled out and stumbled back, feeling himself losing the battle with consciousness as the tiny boy started to wail on his nearly comatose frame.

Souta's breaths wheezed in and out of his figure as he shook visibly, watching the Hulk shrink into a nearly naked man with a hairy chest, messy brown hair and a build that didn't look like it should house a creature like the Hulk.

He turned around at the sound of a whistle, brown eyes slightly crazed with his unbridled anger.

* * *

Now, Tony Stark wasn't one to start anything with anyone when it didn't suit his needs, so when Bruce had snapped at him to leave him be, that this was not a morning to mess with him, and that he had had a bad night's sleep, Anthony ignored his 'Science Bro's' advice and continued to poke and prod at the brunette, giving off little mischievous giggles each time Bruce jumped or glared at him.

All was fun and games until Bruce Banner lost control and the Hulk tried to squish his academic brethren.

With barely a flick of his wrist, Tony called forth his Ironman suit and quickly let it encompass his body as he dodged and ran for his life from the wildly swinging arms from his best compadre's not-so-friendly other half.

"Calm down there, big guy!" Ironman called out as he flew higher into the air and away from Hulk's grabby fingers.

"HULK SMASH TINMAN!" He snarled out, vibrant green eyes bugging with his rage.

Inside his suit, Tony wrinkled his nose. "Ironman, big guy, my hero name is Ironman." He corrected before giving a surprised yelp when one of the lounge chairs flew past him. "Now that's just rude, man!"

"MAKE HULK ANGRY!" The green giant roared before he grabbed another lounge chair and threw it at Ironman.

"Yes, yes, I know. 'Hulk smash puny people,' blah, blah, blah…" Ironman said, pantomiming yawning with boredom. He dodged the sailing chair and turned his head slightly to watch it's decent lazily, only to yell out in surprise when he felt tree-trunk like arms wrap around his body. "HEY! Leggo!"

"Hulk… Angry…" The behemoth growled, pressing his face against Tony's mask, his radioactive green eyes boiling with rage. They landed on the balcony with the Hulk taking the brunt of the fall. "Puny man…" He rumbled, a devilish smirk crossing his face for a few moments, making Tony's stomach do an odd, terrified lurch.

"J-J.A.R.V.I.S., could you please call Nat for me?" He asked as he struggled in the Hulk's crushing hold.

There was a pause as Natasha's calling card flashed onto the screen, only for it to go straight to voicemail. "I'm sorry, sir, but it seems that Ms. Romanoff is unavailable at the moment." Another pause. "Would you like me to try another member?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked.

"No, no, it's-" Ironman grunted when he was tossed like a ragdoll across the patio of Stark Towers and rolled over the edge. He had barely enough time to catch himself midair before he groaned in pain as Hulk's massive form crashed into him, taking them down a good couple of stories. "CALL VERONIKA! CALL VERONIKA!" He cried out, somewhat hysterical.

"Are you sure, sir? The Veronika Mach 17 hasn't-"

"Gimme Veronika, gimme Veronika, gimme Veronika," Tony chanted.

"Of course, sir." Came J.A.R.V.I.S.'s smooth accented voice. "The Veronika Mach 17 is deploying."

"Hey now, big guy!" Tony stuttered, hating himself for the sudden bout of fear. "Why not talk this out, huh?"

The glare and growl he receive was answer enough. Hulk started to squeeze him harder and Tony squirmed like an annoyed child in his buddy's impossibly tight hold. "C-come on, man! You gotta let me go! I can't survive a fall from this-" He was cut off as an explosion pounded on the Hulk's back, which loosened his hold on the red and gold colored superhero.

Ironman zipped from the Hulks hold, flying quickly down a few more stories and hooted in excitement as Veronika quickly covered his body with its heavier hulkbuster armor. "YEAH!" Tony hollered out, throwing his arm up in his excitement. "Alright, big guy, time for you to go to sleep!" He twisted around and aimed at Hulk's chest, shooting a volley of heat-seeking missiles to his friend and watched them explode harmlessly, like those pop snappers kids threw at each other on the 4th of July.

"Damn."

"RAAAAAH!" The Hulk passed through the billowing black smoke, his green eyes bugged and the veins around them fat with his rage.

"Double damn!"

Ironman zipped away from the flailing arms of the green giant and shot a barrage of repulsor rays and pulse bolts at his back, also doing absolutely no damage what-so-ever.

"Triple damn!"

The Hulk twisted around mid-air and slammed his hands together, generating a devastating sound wave that shook Veronika and his standard armor almost apart.

"FUCKING DAMN IT!"

At the angered snarl, the Hulk smirked and clapped his thunderous hands again, though the attack missed this time.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he twisted away from the overwhelming attack. "Veronika, we need to cage him." He instructed and the floating additions quickly shot towards the flailing Hulk, surrounding him and encasing him in a metallic tomb-like cage. The thrusters kicked on and kept the cage floating while Tony ran diagnostics over his armor.

He swallowed nervously when Hulk's shriek of rage rattled the metal confines before it started to sway this way and that, rocking around hazardously until Hulk burst through the cage and sailed further into the city.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…" Tony chanted as he raced after the falling behemoth. "J.A.R.V.I.S. where's he gonna land? Please tell me it's an abandoned building, pleeeease!" He begged his A.I.

There was a short pause where the computer mulled over the trajectory of the flailing beast. "Good news, sir. It is an abandoned building. Would you like to purchase it before Mr. Banner destroys it?"

Grumbling about more loss of money, Tony agreed and flew faster after the falling Hulk.

He saw the aftermath of the destruction, the large hole in the front entrance to the building, barely reaching the second story, the concrete, old wood paneling, glass shards and general rubble the Hulk left in his wake.

A low whistle left his mouth and brought the teenager's attention to the front of the building, his crazed eyes locking onto the red and gold suit of the Ironman. "Well now, looks I missed a hell of a party!" Tony said before landing gently onto the rubble-covered floor.

"Oh…" He paused as he looked at the mangled remains of the little Asian girl that the Hulk most likely killed by accident. "Well, now, this is awkward." Ironman gave a nervous chuckled before he opened his visor, Tony Stark's contrite face glancing at the heaving teenager.

" _He killed my sister…_ " The Asian teen said, J.A.R.V.I.S. quickly translating the Japanese to English for him. Tears poured down the kid's slightly tanned cheeks before he collapsed onto the ground, fisting his hands against his eyes to try to stop the flow of tears, silent sobs wracking his body.

Ironman cleared his throat, pulling at the throat-piece of his armor, before he walked over to the crumpled form of the teenager. "Hey, uh, look… Uh…" He paused, words escaping him at the moment.

When the kid looked up at him, fat tears falling from his watery brown eyes, Tony grimaced. "Uh…"

Then, the kid gave a strangled gasp, turned around, and stared at what used to be his sister. " _ **Nee-chan**_ _...?_ " He breathed and stumbled to his feet, staggering over to the corpses remains. " _Wha… What?_ "

Tony, feeling pretty sorry for the kid, walked over to him and rested his armor clad-hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I don't know what I can do to help you, but if you need anything financially, I don't mind shelling out the cash to help you and your family through this loss…" He consoled, but it went ignored.

Tony didn't like to be ignored. It suddenly didn't matter that the kid had lost a family member, _no one_ ignored Anthony Stark.

"Hey, kid, listen-"

 **CRRRAAAAACCCCCKKKKK**

He was cut off by a grotesque sound. Like broken bone scraping against broken cartilage. A sickening crunching sound. A stomach churning gargle, like someone was choking on their own blood.

Tony turned startled blue eyes to the mish-mash of intestines, bones, ligaments and muscles and watched, horrified, as the arm that was raised to the heavens twitched. Fucking twitched.

He didn't notice the Asian kid fall to his knees.

It was as if an A-class horror movie was taking place right before his very terrified eyes.

Tony didn't hear Bruce groan into consciousness, his attention solely on the distorted human body started to fucking _mend_ itself right in front of him.

"Kid, are you and your sister related to Wolverine, by chance?" He choked out before his stomach gave a painful lurch. Turning, the billionaire emptied the contents of his tummy onto the floor, coughing and hacking away.

"Tony…?" Bruce's concerned voice broke through the raven's pitching throw-up session. "Are you… Are you okay?" He felt his 'Science Bro' pat his shoulder and gave a weak nod. "Why are you puking?"

A loud splash and sloshing sound brought both males attention to the coughing female. They watched as she took deep breaths, her shattered ribcage groaning in protest. The duo stared, transfixed, as she pressed her broken hands to her chest and pushed every exposed bone back into place inside her shredded skin. They heard her take a few more garbled breaths before slowly raising into a sitting position.

Her head was bent back at an odd angle, clearly a broken neck, and they could see her throat moving to try to dislodge the leftover phlegm and congealed blood from her airway.

"What the fuck!?"

If the situation wasn't so dire, Tony would have snort-guffawed at the explanative his normally reserved and quiet friend had shouted. But this was **not** the time _nor_ the place for laughing.

No, this was something a fucking twisted individual, like Steven King, would write in a horror novel with the way the girl raised her broken arms, fisted her twisted fingers in her hair and _snapped_ her head back into place. Like she was one of those fucking Rock-em-Sock-em Robot games. Her jaw, unhinged from her head, hung lose and slapped her chest before she wiggled her fingers to pop them back into place. She grabbed her chin and popped the mandible up against her temporal bone.

She then leaned forward, reaching with her fingers for the mangled remains of her intestines and literally scooped them into her abdominal cavity. She set her hands against her torn flesh and her hands lit up, like a damn Christmas tree, knitting the skin back together without a blemish.

She leaned back fully and stared down at her crushed hips before her brows furrowed and a pained sound gurgled from her throat.

Tony felt another wave a nausea pass over him as her waist literally started to inflate like a fucking balloon, the crunching and cracking sounds of her bones reknitting setting his teeth on edge. "I think I'm going to be sick again…" He murmured before he heard Bruce start to retch a few feet away. "You okay, buddy?" He called out before slapping his hand over his mouth and turned away, throwing up again.

More snaps, pops and other bone-related sounds filled the air and Tony tried not to look. He really did. Like, he really fucking tried. But his morbid scientific curiosity made him look towards the nearly healed female. She was moving her legs around, trying to get them to fit in their sockets again. She raised one, the torn fabric of her leggings shifting with the movement, letting them see the black and blue discoloration that more than likely covered her whole body.

With a sickening pop, her femur slipped into its socket. She did this for the other leg and they saw a wince of pain cross her blood-soaked face. She set the rest of the broken bones in place, the skin over them mending quickly.

The raven-haired girl flopped back onto the ground, waited there for a few seconds and then rolled onto her side, moving herself into a kneeling position and throwing up all of the contents in her stomach. It looked like little pieces of rubble were mixed in with the clotted blood and stomach acid.

Her whole body shook violently and the scientists watched as a light coated her flesh for a scant few seconds before fading from view, settling on her skin in an iridescent second coating. She looked healthy, no sign of anything bad happening to her aside from her torn clothes and blood-smeared body.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her sweater-clothed hand the Asian sat back on her legs and gave a heavy sigh. " _Well, crap._ " She murmured.

" _Ka-Kagome-_ _ **nee-chan**_ _?_ " The boy that Tony had nearly forgotten even existed, whispered. The girl turned her attention to her brother and smile at him, flecks of blood a glaringly obvious sign of her past ordeal.

The teenager stood up, mouth moving but no words leaving him. He raised his hand out towards her.

His sister smiled brighter at him. " _Wow… I thought I was a goner for sure…!_ " When 'Kagome locked her blue-gray eyes at the younger male, blinking owlishly, the teenager promptly fainted, missing the way his sister cried out his name and Ironman caught him under the armpits with a faint grunt.

* * *

 **HBWD's Corner** : So, how was it? Yay for working in surgery and knowing all kinds of technical names for body parts! I hope I didn't make you guys lose your lunches over the gore, but if I did… *thumbs up* Go me! Lemme know in a review how you liked the first installment!

 **Translations** : - _ **chan**_ \- an honorific, or suffix added to the end of one's name. chan is usually used when: 1. the person is a small child, ie, younger sibling or friends sibling 2. the person is cute, usually younger, usually a girl 3. can be used on pet cats, dogs, etc.

 _ **Nee-chan**_ \- word for sister, also used as a sign of respect.

- _ **kun**_ \- suffix added to a name (preferably to a male's name). It is used for friends, siblings or possibly the men that you fancy.

 _ **Kami**_ \- the spirits or phenomena that are worshipped in the religion of Shinto. They are elements in nature, animals, creationary forces in the universe, as well as spirits of the revered deceased. Many Kami are considered the ancient ancestors of entire clans, and some ancestors became Kami upon their death if they were able to embody the values and virtues of Kami in life. Traditionally, great or charismatic leaders like the Emperor could be kami.[1] In Shinto, Kami are not separate from nature, but are of nature, possessing positive and negative, good and evil characteristics. They are manifestations of musubi (the interconnecting energy of the universe) and are considered exemplary of what humanity should strive towards. Kami are believed to be "hidden" from this world, and inhabit a complementary existence that mirrors our own, _shinkai_ (the world of the Kami). To be in harmony with the awe inspiring aspects of nature is to be conscious of _kannagara no michi_ (the way of the Kami). Though the word Kami is translated in multiple ways into English, no one English word expresses its full meaning. In this way, the ambiguity of the meaning of Kami is necessary, as it conveys the ambiguous nature of Kami themselves.


	3. A Healthy Glow

**Summary:** Deadpool: In which Wade thinks his newest target is pretty cute. For a soon-to-be-dead-girl, anyway.

 **Disclaimer:** In no way do I own the great works that the Marvel Companies crank out on an hourly basis, or the epic story that was InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale. They are owned by their creators, Stan Lee and Rumiko Takahashi respectfully.

 **Pairings:** Deadpool/Kagome

 **Rating:** M for gore and potty-mouths and just a tad of angst, with some eventual super-light fluff

 **Settings:** Canon Marvel Universe and Mostly-Canon IY Universe

 **Dedicated to** : guest & Sanguinarytide

 **HBWD's Corner:** I love Deadpool so fucking much. He's one of my top favorite Marvel characters, ever! He can be so zany, and hysterical one minute, murderously stealthy another and morbidly angsty the next!

References (remove spaces):

Deadpool post cancer: media . tumblr tumblr_m5gpjdh6N11qeimwq . png

Deadpool pre cancer: i1155 . photobucket albums/p545/Carnagepool/WadeWilson_zps381fe37e . jpg **(#hawt)**

 **[White Box]**

 _(Yellow Box)_

" _Japanese Talk_ "

" **Deadpool Talk** " " _ **Deadpool Japanese Talk**_ " (Cause Deadpool is fluent in Japanese. Look it up.)

"English Talk"

' _Thought_ '

 **A Healthy Glow**

' _And everyone wonders why I don't go on vacation anymore._ ' The irritating thought passed through Higurashi, Kagome's head flippantly as she side-stepped a drunk that was sprawled out on the concrete sidewalk of the nearly deserted New York City street.

It _was_ four in the morning, though, so…

Cars lazily trudged along sparingly, their drivers either inebriated, getting off work or heading _**to**_ it.

The five-hundred year old priestess shoved her blue mitten-covered hands down further in her fluffy black winter coat, glaring at the white puffs of air that frosted in front of her face as she exhaled. She shoved her nose into her gargantuan scarf that Shippou's mate, Souten, had knitted for her a few years back with a matching hat and gloves. She was **freezing** , but was unable to sleep on this particular night. Be it the odd charge in the air, or the rush of adrenaline that just didn't want to leave her body, Kagome was restless. More restless than she had been in a long time, actually.

' _Maybe everyone is right and I've just been cooped up on that damn mountain for too long._ ' She thought, adjusting the scarf with her left mitten to better cover her face absently. ' _When was the last time I came down to see the world?_ ' The raven questioned mentally, sniffing as she felt the onset of a runny nose. ' _A good while… After otouto got married to that cute Kokona girl._ ' She snuffled to help dislodge the growing moisture in her nose.

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip and glanced around the frosted streets and sidewalks. New York had always been a place where she ran into trouble, especially with the recent Avenger crap, so she wasn't sure why her family (correction, her _son_ ) had decided **this** would be a great vacation spot for her.

" _You'll love it, mama! I promise! There's nothing to worry about! What's the worst that can happen to an old biddy like you, anyway?_ " Shippou cackled before dodging whatever was closest to his mother's grabbing hands.

' _Because crazy always seems to follow me._ ' With that thought, Kagome turned her head slightly, raising her arm to feint scratching her scalp as she zeroed in on her recent stalker. ' _Red?_ ' She grumped mentally.' _Who wears red when they're trying to be stealthy?_ ' She thought before giving an angry snort and kicking an innocent can into a nearby alleyway.

Her eyebrow twitched when she heard her stalker's tittering laugh before he shushed himself. " **Shhhh! We don't want her to know we're watching her sweet, sweet ass**." His voice was husky, very different than the girlish giggle he had before let loose onto the unsuspecting New York night air. **"Mmmm… I wonder if she would like to go get tacos?"**

Like.

What?

What the fuck?

' _Oh my kami, he's a nutjob._ ' The thought didn't sit well in her stomach, so, against her better judgement, Kagome picked up her pace to a light jog, hoping vainly to get a little bit more distance between herself and the crack-head in glaring red and black spandex. But, like usual, luck was not on her side this faithful night. ' _Damn everything to the lowest level of Hell_.' She snarled mentally when she felt his energy start to practically **buzz** in anticipation.

" **Oooh! Chases! I looooove chasing hot girls!** " He cried out suddenly, and the priestess's teeth were instantly set further on edge at the explosion of excitement that seemed to _ooze_ from his twisted and very-much-mangled aura.

Deciding to chance running full-out, since she was pretty damn fast (" _For a human_ ," Sesshoumaru's stoic, bored voice cut through her anger momentarily.), Kagome picked up her pace from the light jog to a wild sprint. The cool night air burned her lungs as she skidded and stumbled on the icy concrete as she turned a corner, though she was able to gain her balance before she tumbled into the road. The priestess dashed down a few alleyways, across slowly busying streets and cut through different sidewalks until she felt like she was far than enough away from the psycho that had decided she was someone good to tail.

Her breath wheezed from her throat and she coughed to help clear the tightness that constricted her airway. Kagome rested her hands on the swell of her ass, leaning back to take deep, gulping breaths as she slowly walked to ease her rapid heart. She raised one hand, adjusted the fluffy dark blue winter cap further over her frozen ears and fluffed her jacked with both hands, hoping to cover more of her body. She hunched her shoulders, stuffing her nose into the heavy blue scarf wrapped around her neck as her breathing settled slowly.

" _Fuuuuuuck…_ " She hissed, rubbing her red, runny nose with the back of her mitten. " _I need to run more…_ "

Pulling out her phone (a gift from Kouga's more tech-savvy son) Kagome GPS'd how far her hotel was from her current location. Mildly surprised that she was actually closer than she had anticipated, the priestess gave an excited sigh and strode off to get into a nice warm bath and wash away all of her troubles. If only for the moment.

* * *

Wade 'Deadpool' Wilson wasn't the sanest of people. What he lacked in sanity, he made up for in rapid-fire wit, spastic fighting styles and his ability to confuse, confound and piss off his opponents. And his love of money, let's not forget that. And chimichanga's. And porn.

 **[Shhhh! No one need's to know about that!]**

 _(*giggle* No need to be so shy, white! It's a normal thing that every young man does in his lifetime!)_

" **Shhh. I'm trying to be stealthy.** " Deadpool's voice rumbled as he leapt from the current roof he was standing on to the one across from him. He followed this pattern as he took a quick glance at the picture in his hand of a pretty young Asian girl with surprising blue eyes and easy features. She didn't look older than twenty-five. But, with Asians, you never really knew… She had thick blue-black hair that tumbled in controlled waves down her back, heavy fringed bangs that cut off just before falling into her stormy slate eyes and a _very_ kissable mouth. She was smiling up at him and he couldn't keep the giggle from leaving his mouth. " **Too bad ya gotta die, cutie pie!** " He sighed dramatically before stowing the photo in one of the many pockets on his belt.

Though he never particularly cared why he was hired to kill these people (it _wasn't_ his **job** to ask questions, just follow orders to get his **money** ), he absently questioned why such a pretty little thing had caught his current clients eye. **[Maybe she's an ex-lover and he's angry she left his fat ass?]** The voice of reason white box murmured. _(Or Madcap, if you've dabbled in Deadpool's comics.)_

So, when he (by chance) _(ploooooot moving forward *snort*)_ found the little Asian with the stunning eyes, Deadpool couldn't keep himself from giggling. " **Shhhh! We don't want her to know we're watching her sweet, sweet ass**." He whispered to himself, raising his out-turned pointer finger to his puckered lips.

 **[Mmm, not gonna lie. Even with all that clothing on, you can tell she's a real looker.]**

 _(Maybe a runner?)_

 **[Defiantly a runner. Look at those legs!]**

" **Mmmm… I wonder if she would like to go get tacos?** " The two voices paused, thinking over the question.

 **[We should take her out before we get invested.]**

 _(Like, life insurance invested?)_

A momentary pause. **[What?]**

 _(Oh… Never mind.)_

Deadpool watched as his target started to jog, her breaths coming out in large white clouds in front of her cloth-covered face. " **Oooh! Chases! I looooove chasing hot girls!** " He couldn't help but squeal in glee when he saw her pick up her pace exponentially, tearing down the sidewalk like a bat out of hell.

 **[Told you she was a runner.]**

 _(No one is saying you didn't. Shhh. Before I turn you off.)_

 **[Not if I turn you off first!]**

There was a flurry of sounds in his head that he easily ignored as he jumped roofs, keeping pace with her, but only just barely. " **She's faster than I thought!** " He said, surprised.

 **[…]**

 _(…)_

" **Hahaha, both of you turned each other off?** " Here, Deadpool snorted." **Priceless!** " He cackled as he felt the rage that bubbled from both boxes start to froth and boil over. So consumed in his self-induced hilarity, Deadpool lost sight of his current target. " **Fuck.** " He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. He glared at the last place he had seen his objective, eyes zeroing in on the innocently placed script that fluttered open its pages invitingly in the gentle night breeze.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Deadpool jumped onto the ground below, grimacing slightly at the feel of his splintered legs. **[That's what you get for jumping from the roof of a six story building.]** White bit out.

" **Oh! You're back?** " He asked as he shook out his legs, sighing happily when they healed quickly.

 _(No thanks to you!)_ Yellow sniffed, annoyed.

" **Hey! It's not like I have control over you two, ya know.** " The two voices grumbled in the back of his head as he walked leisurely over to the small booklet, bending at the waist to pick it up with his pointer finger and thumb, as if it were something disgusting.

He flopped the spine on his opposite hand, flipped through the pages and curiously scanned the words before a large shit-eating grin stretched his mask awkwardly. " **Oh yes. Oh so very much yes…** " He whispered before he let loose a cacophony of laughter that bounced off of the buildings around him. He wiped his right eye of imaginary tears before stowing the transcript in one of his many pockets of his utility belt before fumbling with his teleporter. " **Time to get something to eat!** " Deadpool snickered as he flashed out of the area, a devious little plan forming in his crazy little noodle as he vanished.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Kagome pulled the plug on her bath and sighed sadly. But, it couldn't be helped. The water had started to run cold and she didn't feel like getting out, draining the tub and running another hot bath. ' _Too tedious. I think I'll just take a nap._ '

Standing, the priestess stepped over the tub's lip and grabbed a towel that was conveniently placed on the seat of the toilet. She dried herself off with the small scrap of white cloth, tossed it onto the floor and grabbed the next towel, wrapping her thick locks inside. She stepped in front of the sink, wiping away the steam that had gathered on the mirror before grabbing the last towel and finished drying her slightly damp skin.

Kagome stared at her reflection for all of five seconds before making a face (sticking her tongue out at herself) and turning away, raising her leg to rest her foot on the counter so she could wipe away the moisture on her nether regions.

And that was the scene that her (current) stalker walked into.

The door slammed open before Kagome could react. " **Honey, I'm home!** " The voice of the red and black spandex clad male called out as he swept his arms out wide, a smile stretching his mask in a garish way.

The priestess did the only thing that she could think of at that moment.

She screamed.

Then she reacted more maturely.

The leg that had been resting on the sinks counter lifted and, twisting to get a good angle, shot forward, connecting with her assailant's gut with a sound thump. Using his blunder against him, Kagome pushed the male backwards, causing him to stumble and fall flat on his back.

Following his collapse, Kagome stepped heavily on his chest, scowling down at his surprised face. ' _How is he making those expressions when he has a fucking mask on?_ ' The raven thought, her frown growing. "Who are you?" She demanded in English.

The male groaned and grabbed her ankle. " **What a way to welcome your new best friend, girlie!** " He said sarcastically. He ran his hand up her calf and gripped her behind her knee, yanking her leg towards his face.

" _Ack!_ " Losing her center of gravity, Kagome lost her balance and stumbled, falling heavily onto the masked male, her naked breasts flopping on the top of his head, her legs spreading across the wide expanse of his chest. Her hands slammed onto the carpet just above his masked head as she cried out in surprise. " _Shit._ " She yelped.

" **Well, well, well. Now this I can get used to.** " The male's large hands rested on her thighs before smoothing up and around, groping at her hips and then gliding back to good handfuls of her rump. " **Oh yeah. That's nice…** "

Growling impressively for a human, Kagome leaned back and smashed her fist into his face, swinging her left leg over his chest and closed her bare core from his prying, scalding gaze. She stood up quickly, pulling the towel that had miraculously stayed on her head during her tumble off and wrapped the scrap of cloth around her body, hiding herself from his greedy stare as much as possible. "Who the fuck are you?" She snarled, baring her teeth like an enraged canine would.

" **Oooh! Kitty as some claws!** " The guy giggled, hopping up to stand to his full height, which easily towered over her own five one. By a clear foot. " **So, you wanna play, huh?** " He rushed her, hands held out as if to grab at her 'assets' again.

Kagome sneered and twisted out of his way, one hand slapping at his back to force him off balance, the other clutching the towel closed over her nude body. "No. I do **not** want to play." She snapped, stormy blue-gray eyes blazing in rage.

The male pushed off of the wall he had fallen face-first into and twirled to look at her, cackling like a madman. " **But** _ **I**_ **wanna play! At least, before I gotta kill ya!** " He shot forward, faster than Kagome expected and barreled her over and onto the bed. His hands wrapped around her wrists, moving her arms above her head. He shifted her wrists into his left hand and gripped her chin with his right.

He gave another tittering laugh.

Having had enough, Kagome let loose the rage that had bubbled up at his sudden appearance. Energy shot forth from her chest, ballooning out into a thin barrier as she gave an angry yell of, "GET OFF!" Her shout forced the bubble to expand rapidly, faster than she had wanted it to, though at this moment she didn't care if the fucker got hurt or not.

The male flew to the other side of the room, crashing through the wall and into the bathroom. ' _Shit, Sesshoumaru-_ _ **sama**_ _is gonna be super pissed when I put this on the credit card…_ ' The thought flew in and out of her head like someone turning on and off a light switch.

Kagome stood up quickly, running over to her travel back and pulling out a fresh set of underwear. Standing, she slipped her panties on and was fumbling with her bra when she heard the male start to climb from the rubble behind her. She turned just in time to block the swing of one of her assailant's katana, bra hanging limply around her elbows, unclasped. She could **feel** the burn of his eyes as he leered at her exposed chest.

" _Perverted fucker._ " She hissed in Japanese. The back of her hand slid along the flat section of the weapon, effectively deflecting the second attack. The tip of the katana nicked her shoulder, though the grazed flesh almost instantly knitted itself back together.

Kagome huffed and quickly twisted her arms behind her to clasp her bra closed, making the male whine before he zeroed in on the healing wound. " **Whoa! You have a healing factor, too?** " He asked as he changed his stance and swung the tempered line of the weapon towards her neck.

Kagome leaned back, the katana barely missing her jugular. "What the hell is a ' _healing factor_ '?" She snapped, taking quick steps back to avoid the rest of his wild swings. Her hands lit up and solidified to form little shields that she could use to block and deflect his wayward swipes.

" **Something you and I have in common!** " The female grunted as he continued to slash at her, quickly pulling his other katana from its home on his back. " **This is, like, a dream come true, just so you know, Legs-McGee.** " The guy said, making Kagome frown harder. " **Come on! Smile!** " He swung vertically with his right hand, quickly following with a horizontal slice with his left.

Kagome grimaced as she quickly copied his movements, her energy bursting forth again to help block the erratic swings. "Why should I smile when I have a lunatic trying to take off my head?" She pushed his swords away from her with an angry push of her arms and, bringing her left foot almost in line with her body, kicked his jaw into his maxilla. She felt a dark satisfaction at hearing the crunch of his teeth and bone as they slid and broke across each other.

Stepping back a few feet, Kagome held her arms up in a defensive position in front of her chest, her knees bent and spread wide to give her a good center of balance. Her powers flowed forth, once again coating her fists in their ethereal solid light.

Her opponent stabbed his left katana into the floor and grabbed his jaw, wiggling it back and forth a few times to reset it before he picked up his waiting weapon. " **Huh, been a while since I've been able to let loose.** " He chuckled before all playfulness left his intimidatingly bulky frame. " **Name's Deadpool, by the way.** " He raced forward, throwing his katana at her head and grabbed the hilt of his second with both hands for a sturdier grip. " **Thought you'd like to know who killed ya! Haha! Tell Death I said 'Hi!' and that I miss her sexy ass!** "

The first blade was easily blocked with a swipe of her glowing hand (the thud let her know it embedded in the wall behind her head) and she leaned back at the waist to dodge the swipe of his second katana. Bending back until her hands touched the ground, Kagome kicked her legs up, cartwheeling a devastating kick to his chest with one heel and catching his chin with the ball of her other foot. Flipping over fully, Kagome landed on her feet in a low crouch, hands helping to keep her steady by resting lightly on the carpet.

Deadpool groaned and shook his head. " **What's with you and blows to my head? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't want to play with me!** " He slid his right foot back before he shot towards the squatting female. He swung a few dozen times, each movement either blocked, deflected or dodged by the Asian.

He gave a frustrated sound in the back of his throat before he started to swing at her again. " **Come on! Lemme cut you!** "

Kagome gritted her teeth before her eyes glanced at her opponent's second blade that was lodged in the wall behind him. "You are defiantly off your rocker if you think I'm going to let that happen." She hissed. She danced and moved the spandex-clad male around until his back was facing the wall.

Lurching forward, Kagome grabbed his mask and slammed his face into her knee (which _always_ hurt like a bitch, on both ends) and grabbed the katana's black hilt. She pulled the blade free, slamming the pommel into the back of his skull a angrily when she felt his arms thick wrap around her slim waist.

" **Lookie what I caught!** " He cackled, ignoring the pounding on his skull. He stumbled blindly towards the bed, his head mushed into her abdomen and slammed them both onto the bed, crawling up to lay all his two-hundred pounds onto her lithe body. " **Thanks for getting my sword!** " Deadpool hooted and grabbed her wrist, twisting and crushing it until the katana slipped from her hold. He grabbed the handle and, with a twist of his own wrist, slid the blade into its scabbard.

Kagome glared up at him for all of two seconds before she saw the bottom half of his jaw and neck and the subsequent scarring that marred the flesh there from where she had grabbed at the black and red mask. She didn't struggle as she furrowed her brows. "Those are some nasty scars." She said, mentally slapping herself. ' _Great, now I'm sympathizing with my enemy? Gods, I need a vacation **from** my fucking vacation. Or to go back home to my mountain… Yeah, that sounds way better._ '

Deadpool gazed down at her, the excited grin slipping from his lips. They thinned angrily. " **Yeah, so?** " He snapped.

Kagome bit her lip before she wiggled her wrists out of his slackened hold, wincing as the broken carpal bones shifted against each other as they rapidly healed. "May I?" Morbid curiosity filled her, encompassing her whole being as her dainty hands came up and grabbed the edge of his mask.

" **My face ain't for the faint of heart, sweetness.** " The mercenary said simply.

The priestess smiled gently and pushed the mask upwards, over his nose and exposing more of the blemished skin. "I'll be the judge of that." She whispered. She didn't know why she wanted to see how disfigured her 'opponent' was, but her gut said to push forward and it had yet to lead her astray… So…

The mask slid off his head effortlessly and Kagome was exposed to his scarred face. The lightly tanned skin was marred with angry red pockmarks, old and fresh scabs, a small smattering of purple, blue and yellow bruises and twisted, gnarled scars. His eyebrows were non-existent, just heavier skin that was furrowed over his handsomely deep brown eyes. His cheeks were hollowed, dipping in slightly as if he was either sucking on a lemon or just malnourished.

Her fingers gently touched his cheeks, her thumbs resting just under his suddenly smirking lips. ' _He could be a looker_ ,' she surmised, ' _if he wasn't so scarred._ '

" **Told ya it is pretty gnarly.** " He said with a forced laugh.

Kagome smirked before rolling her eyes. "You're not _half_ as ugly as some of the people I've fought against." She said with an awkward shrug (she **was** still pinned). "I've fought against a giant ball of hair, so…"

Deadpool blinked owlishly and shifted until he was more comfortable on top of the immobilized female. " **Really? A giant hairball? Tha fuck?** "

The priestess gave another clumsy shrug before her hands slid from his face to push against his shoulders. "You're heavy." She grunted when he shuffled, laying heavier against her this time.

" **Hey, I'm two-hundred pounds of muscle, baby!** " He cackled at her scowling face. " **That, and you're cute and I like laying on cute things.** "

Rolling her eyes, Kagome pushed out with her energy again, a thin bubble surrounding her form before she drove it upwards, gently, taking the mercenary with it.

Deadpool frowned at losing his new pillow, but didn't say anything as she rolled off the bed and ambled over to her bag, digging around for new clothes. " **I've already seen ya naked.** " Deadpool grumped. " **You should just stay that way.** " He crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child, standing up angrily.

Kagome flashed him an annoyed look. "No. It's the dead of winter and I'm freezing." She held up her hand to stop him from commenting. "And I want clothes, not sex, to warm me up." She slipped on a pair of comfy black leggings and a large, baggy, deep forest green sweater before diving back into the bag for socks. " _Come here, you little fuckers..._ " She whispered in Japanese. Once found, she slipped one on and glanced at the unusually quiet male, pulling her foot through the second as she asked matter-of-factually, "So, you want to kill me?"

Deadpool shrugged. " **I was hired to take you out.** " He said with an air of boredom, waving his left hand lazily, his right resting on his bulging bicep. " **The guy offered a damn good sum for your head. And I couldn't say no to such a nice offer.** " He gave her a wink, making another kissy-face as he did so.

The raven hummed in thought as she made her way over to the bed and sat down, crossing her legs Indian style and resting her hands on her ankles. "Can you tell me who hired you, or is that a violation of your contract?" She asked, curious. ' _Who want's me dead, now?_ ' It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, though the people hired to kill her were usually of the demonic nature. Being one of the last few **miko** that could do some damage to the **youkai** community kinda paints a huge target on your back.

Especially if you lived through the **Shikon no Tama** incident, took down a pretty big baddie and then became a psuedo-sister of one of the strongest **Youkai** Lords in Japan.

The scarred male shrugged, not moving to sit down with her, though he did follow the priestess to tower over her next to the bed. " **Nah, that's confidential, sugar tits.** "

Kagome pouted but didn't push.

Deadpool smirked at her, pressing his finger to his chin, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. " **But I may be able to tell you if I get something in return~!** " He sing-songed, a naughty glint entering his brown eyes. He rocked onto the balls of his feet, making kissy faces at the Asian beauty.

Mulling the offer over in her head, Kagome nodded, a determined look crossing her face. "Okay." She held up her hand at the pleased leer he sent her way. "But, not in exchange of kisses or anything like that." She shook her head when he tried to protest. "I have…" She cleared her throat, surprised at her sudden bout of nerves. "I have _powers_ other than the ones you saw. Powers that let me do some incredible things."

Deadpool narrowed his eyes slightly, crossing his arms over his broad chest again, curious. " **Go on…** "

"I can heal you."

" **Bullshit.** "

Kagome blinked in surprise at the immediate answer. "No, really. I can! I can heal your scars and whatever ails you right now. Honest." She scooted to the end of the bed, settling her feet onto the carpet. Standing, the priestess stepped over to the rigid male. She grabbed his right hand and looked at the glove before turning her stormy blue-gray eyes to his face. "If I heal you, then can you back out of the contract?

"Deadpool stared intently at her, contemplating her offer.

* * *

Wade mulled her proposal over in his head, his hairless eyebrows furrowing in thought.

 **[Do you think she could make us handsome again?]** White asked.

There was a minute pause. _(I'm not sure.)_ Yellow answered. Another pause. _(And we're already handsome!)_

Making up his mind, Deadpool nodded his head. " **You and I can make a new contract, voiding the old one.** " He giggled at the word void. " **You and I'll sign it and then I'll call soon-to-be-ex-Bossman and tell him to stuff it.** "

The dainty female smiled softly up at him, pulling absently at the palm of his glove on his right hand. "Okay."

Walking over to the overturned table that had suffered in their earlier scuffle, the mercenary righted it and ambled over to the TV stand. He pulled out the pad of paper that was stored in the top drawer and snagged a pen from one of his many pockets. He leaned over the table and scribbled down the contract, pushing the finished product to his almost-employer.

He watched her stormy eyes flick over the paper, a slight frown marring her face after a few seconds before she snatched the pen from his hand and marked out the few lines she didn't agree with. She jotted down a few other additions, pushed the paper back to him and waited as he perused the addendum. Chuckling, Deadpool drew two long lines and signed his name.

When Kagome got the paper back she glanced over everything again and, with a soft smile, signed under his name.

"Alright! Here." She wrapped her hand around his wrist and walked over to the bed. Kagome sat down and patted the spot in front of her.

" **This ain't gonna hurt, right?** " Wade asked.

 **[Not like you can't handle pain, anyway.]**

 _(I'd like to avoid it if we could!)_ Yellow gave an annoyed sniff.

Kagome shook her head. "No, you shouldn't feel any pain. Let me know if you do, though, okay?" She bit her lip as he plopped in front of her. "Sorry, but would it be too much for you to strip down to your underwear so I know how much energy I'm going to need?"

Giving the female a smarmy grin, Wade quickly shed his uniform, tossing it hazardously around the room. " **If you wanted me naked, you should have said something earlier.** " He sat down across from the raven again, one leg bent on the bed, the other lazily swinging off the side and stretched his arms over his head, flexing. " **Ready when you are, sugar pop.** "

Arching a brow at the choice of underwear (Spider-man, really?) Kagome took a deep, calming breath.

Her hands were soft as they pressed against his mottled skin, smoothing up his pectorals, gliding over his shoulders, floating up his neck and lightly cupping his scarred and puckered cheeks. Her sapphire eyes, so old and yet so warm, gazed gently into his own brown ones before she smiled delicately. He lowered his arms and rested his hands on his bent knees.

Wade watched Kagome as she took a deep breath in to center herself, held it for a few seconds and slowly blew out, eyes fluttering closed, thick lashes dancing across her rosy cheeks. He felt her hands grow warm as a gentle blue light gradually brightened in his peripheral vision. Her brows furrowed cutely as she concentrated, her kissable lips pursing slightly.

He raised his hands from his knees to grab her wrists but paused when she opened her eyes just enough to glare at him. "Don't move." She instructed him before letting her lids fully close again.

 _(Ooooh, kinky!)_

 **[I will turn you off again. Shush!]**

Wade saw the light crawl slowly over his skin, covering him completely in a matter of minutes. And with it, came a soothing warmth, like he was submerged in a nice and toasty bath, or floating in a jacuzzi of champagne. He closed his eyes and basked in the gentle heat that steadily pulsed with his heartbeat.

"Okay, I'm going to start." She whispered.

Wade opened his eyes and glanced at her tight face, saw the strained set of her jaw and the wrinkle of her brow. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp before her body shook momentarily. " _So… So much…_ " The murmur passed her pursed lips before she shook her head. " _All… Find it all…_ " He assumed she didn't even know she had reverted to her native tongue.

Feeling a little light-headed, Wade closed his eyes again. He felt himself start to sway slightly. Suddenly, he felt a jolt, like lightning had shot down from the heavens and struck him in the most erotic of ways possible. A deep, throaty groan left his mouth when Kagome's hands left his cheeks and slid down to his neck, her thumbs pressing against his Adam's apple tenderly.

He peeked at her, only for his eyes to shoot open wide at the sweat and odd coloring that marred her pretty face. She looked physically ill. Heavy rivets of perspiration slid down her face and neck, collecting in the thick sweater that covered her torso.

Wade raised his hands, only for her to peek at him again, the grim look stopping him from touching her.

And, as the minutes ticked on and he watched her face, he saw that she was _literally_ taking away his negative physical attributes. Her skin started to crack, familiar blemishes covering the once smooth, delicate flesh. Nasty red splotches and a random smattering of bruises covered her paling flesh. Her breathing turned choppy as he felt her hands smooth down to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. The priestess's quiet gasps turned to ragged breaths.

Wade shook his head, his brows furrowing in nervousness. " **Hey, you can stop now. I feel great!** " He said, only for the priestess to ignore his words.

A violent quiver rocked her body. "Aaaah… Haaa… Haaaa…" She panted. "So much cancer…" English this time.

To his horror, he saw the rapid decline of her health right before his eyes. Her skin started to sag on her bones, her hair lost the luster it once had, hanging around her shoulders and down her back in limp clumps. Some pieces had started to actually fall off, pooling behind her as she ran her hands from his shoulders to his chest. Her hands shook faintly.

The mercenary watched as the scars that littered his body cut across her own flesh, blood and pus oozing from the fresh wounds. Her skin turned a deathly white, her blinking eyes clouding over in a milky film. Her shoulders rose and fell in time with her deep breaths.

Her fingers slipped to his stomach.

She started to cough, flecks of blood splattering over her lips and dribbling down her chin. The holy woman swayed, her eyes fluttering as she mouthed something he couldn't hear over and over again.

Shock filled his system when the skin on her body started to slide off of her bones when her hands touched his upper thighs. Literally. Small pieces stuck to the tanned flesh of his stomach and legs. " **Hey! Hey! Stop!** " He grabbed her shoulders, only to jerk his hands back when the bones gave an ominous creak and groan and the skin slipped oddly.

Kagome smiled up at him, her teeth yellowing and cracking, her face whiter than death. "It… It's okay…" She whispered as the light that had been gathered in her hands glowed a sickly purple. "I'm al-" She gave a loud, wet cough here, "almost done…"

Her hands tightened their hold on his thighs as she gave one final push, the delicate energy giving off a bright, blinding flash.

Wade jerked his arm in front of his face, shielding his brown orbs at the onslaught of continued brightness. " **Fuck.** "

 **[Do you think she's okay?]**

 _(I dunno…)_

As the light faded, Wade felt her hands slide from his person before the bed gave a soft groan as her limp body landed upon the mattress.

Wade rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms to clear away the spots before he looked down to the fallen priestess.

His eyes widened in horror at the mangled corpse of the woman who had tried her damndest to help him. " **Are… Are you okay?** " He whispered, a shaking hand reaching out to her prone form, only to pause just before he touched her.

He stared at the smooth skin of his hand and arm, transfixed. He flexed his fingers experimentally before he fisted the digits. " **My… My hands are… They're…** " He brought the appendages closer to his face, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

 **[This is the first time you've been silenced.]**

 _(…)_

 **[So, she really healed us?]**

Wade jumped in surprise when the priestess groaned and sat up, her complexion already looking better. She gave a few slow breaths.

He couldn't help but watch as the wounds, pus and gore seemed to disappear from her slowly swelling body. The sickly pallor of her skin brightened, flushing with health while her face returned to its cherubic state. Her eyes fluttered and he saw that the opaque pastiness was slowly fading, brightening to the startling blue that he was very relieved at seeing.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Go look at yourself, Deadpool- **san**." Kagome flopped gracelessly onto the full-sized bed and threw her left arm over her face after releasing a loud sigh.

Wade stood up shakily, since his whole body felt like jelly.

 _(It's like we came twenty times in a row!)_

 **[Oi! None of that!]**

 _(But that's just what it feels like!)_

Ignoring the voices, the mercenary stumbled his way into the decimated bathroom and leaned heavily on the counter in front of the sink and stared, wide-eyed at his blemish-free face. He raised his quivering left hand and touched the defined cheekbones, mushing and moving the silky tanned skin over the protrusion.

He trailed his fingers over the morning shadow.

 **[Holy shit, we look just like Ryan Reynolds…]**

 _('Would you do me?' *snerk*)_

 **[Shhh. We're having a moment!]**

Wade feathered his fingers over the fine line of dishwater blonde hair that itched through his scalp. He scratched the follicles, giggling softly at the feeling. He leaned closer to the mirror, turning his head this way and that, smiling at his reflection and appreciating the perfect proportioned lineaments of his dashing facial features.

 _(Fuck, we're sexy!)_ An appreciative sigh left Yellow Box.

His mountain peak cheekbones appeared chiseled into shape by a master craftsman. They were of such sharp contours, it looked as if they were sculpted and pared to perfection. The aquiline nose he sported complemented his prominent cheekbones. Handsome in an understated way, his chiseled jaw and Spartan shoulders spoke of strength.

Wade leaned back and looked down at his the wide expanse of his torso and chest. He twisted his upper body to look at himself at all angles. The strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscle that shaped his entire body; strong arms, bold thighs and calves, a firm chest and abdomen.

The muscles he had trained so hard to handle almost any kind of punishment were prominent, bulging in a _very_ attractive way. He patted his taut tummy, fingers running over his six-pack absently.

" **Fuck yeah!** " He cheered, turning from the mirror to head back into the main living area. He spied the little Asian sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep, her chest raising and falling with her deep, even breaths. " **Must have taken more out of her than she let on…** " Wade murmured before walking over to his discarded utility belt.

He rummaged around in some of the pockets, giving a triumphant squeal when he found his phone. " **Time to drop the news to Mr. Tub-of-lard!** " After flicking his thumb over the 'contacts' and pressing the number of his current 'boss', Wade hummed a familiar Beetles song, tapping his forefinger on his thigh as he waited for the chunky man to answer.

"Mmm… Yes? Yes? Who is this?" A sleepy voice moaned into the phone.

Wade wrinkled his nose. " **Hey, Bossman-** "

"Deadpool, my boy!" The pudgy dickwad cut him off. "You already killed her off? Wonderful! I'll wire the money to you now!"

The mercenary frowned as he glanced at the passed out priestess.

 _(To keep the money or not…)_

 **[Can we, for once, take the high road?]**

There was a pause as Yellow thought over the request. _(Nope.)_

 **[Of course not.]** A sigh left White.

" **Not necessary. I changed my mind. Bye-bye!** " He hung up before the other male could retaliate verbally. He quickly blocked the number and tossed his phone onto the floor. Rocking on the balls of his feet, Wade pondered if he should wake Sleeping Beauty.

 _(Do it.)_

A breathless silence, then: **[Yes, do it.]**

He gave a devilish grin and stalked forward, shoulders hunching close to his ears, arms raising and bending at the elbows and wrists to bring his 'clawed' hands to his chin. " **Ka-go-maaaaaaaaaae~!** " He sing-songed. He tip-toed to the bed, giggling like a little school girl again. " **Time to wake u~up!** "

When said female didn't move, his shit-eating grin grew. His legs bunched and bulged as he squatted down a few inches. He pounced, landing hard on the poor, unsuspecting priestess, who let out an annoyed, "Oof!"

She flailed around, swinging her arms wildly, and gave an impressive snarl. " _Shippou, I swear! I'm not taking care of your kits today!_ " She roared, punching Wade square in the face.

Said mercenary grunted and grabbed her wrists, pinning the thrashing appendages above her head. " **Aw, should I be jealous?** " Deadpool cooed, rubbing his nose against Kagome's in an Eskimo-kiss style.

Kagome froze at the voice, her stormy blue-gray orbs locking with the mischievous brown eyes above her. " _Who the fuck are you_?" She asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. " _And why are you lying on me?_ "

Wade snickered and went back to 'kissing' her nose with his. " _ **Oh, you know, your new hubby. We signed the contract and everything!**_ "

The way the color drained from her face had him cackling louder. " _N-no… That can't… The last thing I remember is…_ " An angry flush instantly colored her face before she started to wriggle and squirm in his hold. " _Let me go, Deadpool-_ _ **san**_ _._ " Kagome snapped.

Wade guffawed but rolled off of her fuming body. She sat up, patting herself down quickly, assessing herself. The holy woman nodded happily after letting loose a sigh of relief. "I assume you've got your old body back…?" She left the question hanging and Wade gave her a huge grin.

" _ **Oh yeah! Do you see this sexiness? It's like I never contracted cancer at all!**_ " He hopped up off of the bed, flexing and showing off his 'assets' for her.

Kagome laughed behind her hand, a soft tinkling that reminded him of wind chimes with how soothing and carefree it sounded. He turned his back to her and started to shake his shapely rear, scooting towards her every upward thrust.

She gave a surprised cry, waving her hands in front of her body to keep him from touching her with his ass. " _ **Aw, come on, Ka-go-me! Don't you wanna touch what you fixed?**_ " He gave another giggle. " _ **It's free for you!**_ "

Shaking her head negatively, Kagome pointed to him. "I'm not touching your ass, ass." She snickered at her own lame joke before patting the spot on the bed next to her. "But I do want to give you a quick once-over before you leave so I can make sure the cancer is all the way gone and your… What did you call it… Healing factor? Is in proper working order." She then blinked owlishly. "And you can speak Japanese?"

Snickering at the amazed expression on her pretty face, Wade sauntered over to the bed, flopped down and started to bounce his pectorals. " _ **Yeah, I'm pretty damn fluent. I gotta be, what with the job I got. You'd be surprised how many Japanese guys want to take hits out on their competition.**_ "

Kagome nodded, raising her glowing hands as she answered, " _Oh yes, I don't doubt that at all._ " She pressed her palms against the pecs, frowning when they kept twitching. " _Please stop that._ " She griped.

Deadpool chuckled but did as he was asked.

 _(*gasp* There's a first for everything!)_

 **[Shh.]**

Kagome ran her hands over his chest, up his shoulders and down his arms until she gripped his hands tightly. " _Looks like you're all healed! The cancer is all but gone, Deadpool-_ _ **san**_." She grabbed his left hand with her right before patting the back of the hand with her own left. Letting his fingers slip from her hold, Kagome smiled sweetly at him.

Fat tears gathered in Wade's eyes, and before Kagome could do anything to stop him, he tackled her to the bed and hugged her. Tight.

She awkwardly patted his back before sighing in defeat and wrapped her slim arms around his broad back.

Kagome hugged the sobbing man to her, raising her right hand to comb her fingers through the short blonde locks. She murmured encouragingly to him, hummed her favorite songs and just let him lose himself on her shoulder as he came to terms with the gift she had given him.

" _ **Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so fucking much.**_ " He breathed against her neck, his bottom lip trembling when he was able to catch his breath and calm his raging emotions.

Resting her hand gently against his cheek, Kagome smiled tenderly at the blubbering male. " _It's not a big problem. I healed you, you save my life. I think it was a good trade-off._ " She said quietly.

Wade took a shaky breath in, " _ **No. Really. You have no idea what you did for me. I don't hurt anymore! You don't understand what that means to me! I can walk without opening up new wounds!**_ " He gave a shuddering gasp. " _ **I feel like I can run for miles!**_ "

The priestess nodded, placing her other hand on his opposite cheek. " _Then I'm glad I could help you, Deadpool-_ _ **san**_."

" **Wade. My name is Wade Wilson.** "

 _(Do you_ _ **not**_ _know the meaning of_ _ **"Secret Identity"**_ _?)_ Yellow gasped.

 **[She just cured our cancer. I think we can cut her a break just this once.]**

 _(Fine, don't come crying to me when she stabs us in the back and throws our identity around on the internet. We'd never get our privacy to do naughty things with our hands!)_

 **[Shush, she's talking.]**

Kagome gasped softly, smooshing his face in between her hands in her surprise. "Wha-what?"

Wade giggled, placing his hands over her, prying her fingers from his cheeks. " **Nice to meecha, Kagome Higurashi.** " He wiggled his eyebrow, leaning forward to rub his nose against hers. " **Wanna make out now?** "

!SMACK!

 **[You deserved that.]**

 _(Mmm, I like'm feisty!)_

" **Oooh! Do that again!** "

"Ack!"

* * *

 **HBWD's Corner** : This… This took a waaaaay different path than what I had intended. But, I love the way it came out! Whew! I'm glad it's finally done, tho! Hope y'all like it! 3

Also, there's some references that I threw in there! See if you can spot them! They're not all necessarily from the comics, but just some fun pokes and prods at movies and stuff. *snerk*

 **Translations** :

 **-sama** \- lord/lady

 **Miko** \- Shinto priestess

 **Youkai** \- (ghost, phantom, strange apparition) are a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore. The work youkai is made of the kanji for "bewitching; attractive; calamity" and "apparition; mystery; suspicious". They can also be called **ayakashi** , **mononoke** , or **mamono**. Youkai range eclectically from the malevolent to the mischievous, or occasionally bring good fortune to those who encounter them. Often they possess animal features (such as the _kappa_ , which is similar to a turtle, or the _tengu_ which has wings), other times they can appear mostly human, some look like inanimate objects and others have no discernible shape. _Youkai_ usually have a spiritual supernatural power, with shapeshifting being one of the most common. _Youkai_ that have the ability to shapeshift are called _obake._

- **san** – like Mr. Mrs. Miss.


	4. Of Wolf and (wo)Man

**Summary:** Wolverine: In which the Wolverine comes out to play

 **Disclaimer:** In no way do I own the great works that the _Marvel Companies_ crank out on an hourly basis, or the epic story that was _InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale_. They are owned by **The Walt Disney Company** **/** **Marvel Worldwide Incorporated** (commonly referred to as **Marvel Comics** and formerly **Marvel Publishing, Incorporated** / **Marvel Comics Group** ) and Rumiko Takahashi respectfully.

 **Pairings:** Wolverine/Kagome

 **Rating:** NC17. Smut. Just pure smut. Naughty times ahead, y'all

 **Settings:** Logan's apartment. No backstory what-so-ever.

 **Dedicated to** : Mistress of Darkness Katana & jumpingmanatee & my dirty muse (muse giggles)

 **HBWD's Corner:** I just wanted to write smut… *pervy grin*

 **Of Wolf and (wo)Man**

"Fuuuuuck…" The word was drawn out in a hiss as dainty fingers twisted a pebbled nub before it was replaced by a warm tongue. "Sparky, I'm gonna lose it if you keep teasing me…" Logan warned, peeking down at the dark head of hair that was doing such wonderful things to his chest.

Mischievous stormy blue-gray eyes glanced up at the growling male through the thick fringe of her bangs. "Oh, are you now?" She purred as she brought her attention to the lonely other nipple, her breath ghosting over it for a few scant moments before she gave the nub a slow lick, winking at him. "I'd like to see that, actually…" She trailed off and peppered kisses down his torso, on each of his ab muscles, dipping her tongue momentarily into his belly button, nipping down the defined V that lead to a thick patch of coarse black hairs.

"Nnn… Kagome…" He breathed out, thick fingers tangling in the abundant mass of black locks, pushing her nose closer to his clothed erection. "Fuck, you're going to be the death of me…" The mutant groaned louder when she giggled before ghosting her dainty hands over the straining member. "Kagome…" Logan bucked his hips, exhaling sharply when her palm bumped his covered cock.

Kagome moved her hand to the edge of his boxers, fingers toying with the elastic. "Do you want me to do something about this, Logan- **sama**?" She asked, dipping her head down to run her nose over her hidden treasure. She mouthed the head, tongue wetting the cloth. She blew softly and watched the dick twitch, the damp patch of material darken with Logan's pre-cum.

"I fuckin' swear, if you don't start suckin' me, I'm gonna lose my shit." Logan strained against the bindings that held him in place as his girlfriend of the past three years toyed with his body as she saw fit.

The priestess pouted. "But Logan- **sama**! You said you would let me have control this time." She leaned back, pulling at his waistband before letting the material snap back against his rough skin.

He bared his teeth, his fangs glinting in the artificial light in the room, blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Yeah, but this is drivin' me mad, sugar tits."

The female giggled. "Good."

She smoothed her hands down his thighs, squeezing the corded muscles as she went, scratching her nails down the twitching flesh. Her tongue lapped, her teeth nipped as she moved lower on his leg.

The priestess glanced up into the fiery eyes of her lover, nibbling on her lower lip seductively. "Oh, Logan- **sama**. You look positively delectable." She breathed, tickling her fingers behind his right knee. The leg jumped slightly. Kagome grabbed at his thick calf and massaged it for a few seconds before she moved back up his body, her fingers 'walking' up until the curled under his waistband of his boxers.

"Then you'd better eat me up, Sparky." The devilish grin he leveled her with sent a jolt of anticipation through her body to settle deep inside her womanhood, coiling tight.

Kagome licked her lips. She pulled his drawers down slowly, her nails scraping over the taut tanned skin as she did so.

Logan raised his hips to help her. "That's right, Sparky." He breathed out, gnashing his teeth when his cock sprung free and slapped his stomach with a soft smack. He rumbled approvingly when she tossed his boxers away. "Come suck my fat cock like a good girl."

Her large stormy blue eyes stared appreciatively at the engorged member for all of three seconds before her tiny fingers wrapped around the base and gave a slow upward pump.

The mutant hissed but kept his eyes trained on the delicate hand clutching so softly to his cock. "Good girl." The length twitched as she moved her face closer, her breasts brushing his thighs teasingly. "Put that mouth to good use and make me cum."

Kagome glanced up at him, keeping eye contact as she wrapped her pink lips around his flared head. She enveloped him slowly, swallowing as much as she could before pressing her tongue against the underside of his cock. The priestess hummed, eyes crinkling in a smile when Logan jumped and pulled his fists at the silk that kept him trapped to the bed. "Fuck…"

She slowly bobbed her head up and down, making sure to drench his cock to make the process as easy and enjoyable as possible.

The mutant hissed when she pulled back, leaving only his head in her mouth. "Yeah… Like that…" He groaned and twitched as she flicked her tongue under his frenulum and sucked gently.

Eyes twinkling, Kagome let her jaw slacken and moved Logan as far as she could down her throat, swallowing as she went.

Logan snarled and struggled against his bindings. "Fuck, Kagome!"

Swallowing a few more times, the priestess pulled back, letting him pop from her mouth. "Yes, Logan- **sama**?" She asked after getting a few good gulps of air. She lapped at his head lazily, pumping his length with her dainty hand to keep him stimulated. "Was that bad?" The priestess teased, smiling innocently at the dark look he gave her.

"Keep suckin', Sparky." He growled, eyes flashing dangerously. "Or I might havta break free and fuck the living shit outta ya for all this teasin' yer doin'."

Kagome laughed softly. "Of course, Logan- **sama**." She said, watching as he trailed his tongue across his upper lip and over his lengthy fangs.

The priestess pushed him into her mouth again, bobbing her head up and down slowly, letting his hit the back of her throat each downward thrust. She pressed her unoccupied hand against his hip to keep him from bucking too much and gagging her.

Her eyes watered when she pushed him further into her mouth, swallowing a few times before letting him pop free. "Oh, Logan- **sama**!" She gasped out, watching a pearly bead of precum dribbled from the small slit. "A present, for me?" She breathed before leaning forward and sliding her tongue over the droplet.

The moan the let loose was Logan pulling angrily at his restraints. "Fuckin' shit, woman!" He jerked his hands a few times before settling when she gave his thighs a few pinches.

"Logan- **sama**! I'm not done playing yet!" She admonished, pouting. She pumped him a few times, lazily licking at his head before kissing along his length, her thumb sliding over the slit gently as she went further down.

She nipped with her lips where his cock met his sac before licking soothingly. "Mmm… Logan- **sama** …" Kagome breathed before, using her opposite hand, cupping his scrotum and rolling him around softly. She licked and nibbled around the base, sliding her hand up and down his length slowly.

"Kagome, if you don't start ridin' my dick, I swear-Nnnn!" He cut off when she wrapped her lips around his head and hummed.

The priestess let his slid from her mouth before leaning back. "Oh, were you talking, Logan **-sama**? I'm sorry!" She giggled at his dark glare.

The priestess moved up until her breasts rested on either side of his cock. "Can I play with you this way, Logan- **sama**?" She asked before grabbing the silky mounds and pressing his dick in between the heavenly cushions. "Hmmm, Logan- **sama**?"

"Fuck yeah…" He breathed out and watched, eyes hooded, as she slowly moved her breasts up and down his member.

Kagome dipped her head down and lapped at his head at every downward stroke before she let him slip free. "Mmm… That was fun." She purred before crawling slowly up his body, trailing and pinching her hands over his muscles. "What else can we do, Logan- **sama**?" She asked before nipping at his earlobe.

Logan turned to face her, catching her cheek with his lips. "You could untie me so I can fuck you till your legs are jelly."

The priestess laughed. "Oh, no, I'm sorry, Logan- **sama**. I can't let that happen. You said _**I**_ could be in control tonight. And I intend to take full advantage of that." She swung her legs over his waist and lightly rubbed her covered core against his twitching girth. "I want you to beg, Logan- **sama**." She whispered in his ear, her hands sliding up and down his arms slowly. "Beg and beg and beg…" Kagome nibbled along his jawline before kissing his roughly. Her tiny hand fisted in the thick mass of his inky black hair.

The mutant groaned into her mouth and battled with her tongue furiously. He yanked a few more times at his restraints before snarling into her mouth when she twisted one of his nipples with her fingers. "Mmmm…"

Kagome giggled and moved completely off of him, trailing her hands over the swell of her breasts and teasing her own nipples with deft flicks of her fingers. She smoothed her palms over her flat stomach and brushed her fingers over her moist panties, her fingers pressing against the soaked spot teasingly.

Logan watched as she moved to hook her thumbs under the elastic band and slid her underwear off, exposing her body to his hungry gaze. "Just fuckin' sit on my face, Sparky." He growled, baring his fangs at her hungrily.

The raven bit her lip demurely, raising her left hand to curl her finger in one of the thick ringlets of her hair coyly. "Why would I do that, Logan- **sama**? That's too naughty for a good girl like me!" She gasped and squirmed in front of him, rubbing her thighs together to help alleviate the ache that was steadily growing.

She walked slowly forward before crawling back onto the bed and over his body, her knees pressing against his hips gently. "And I'm not done teasing you yet, Logan- **sama**." Kagome whispered before moving her hips to hover over his engorged length. She brushed herself against his head teasingly. "Aahhh…"

Logan could feel his control slipping the longer she teased him and he was so close to just letting the beast inside of him come out and ravage her. _Just hold on a few more-_ His mind promptly shut off when she pushed him just inside of her, her nether lips swallowing his head oh-so-wonderfully.

With a ragged snarl, Wolverine ripped through the silk cloth, his adamantium claws disappearing with a quiet ' _snikt_ ', and grabbed her hips, sheathing himself as deep as he could in this position in one quick movement.

Kagome gave a surprised cry of elation at the feeling of being so suddenly full. Her walls clamped harshly around the pulsing cock while her fingers scratched at his shoulders. "Logan!" She cried.

The Wolverine growled and rolled them around until Kagome was on her back. He started a rough pace, pounding into her welcoming warmth with abandon. The sound of slapping skin quickly filled the bedroom, accompanying the throaty moans, raptured snarls and pleased gasps.

The mutant moved her legs from around his hips to over his shoulders in one fluid motion, nearly bending the priestess in half as he hammered his cock into the moaning female. "Fuck! Oooh, fuck, Lo-" She was cut off mid-sentence when his head hit that special spot inside that had her blinded by stars. A strangled sob left her throat when he angled her hips just right to pound into it again and again.

Wolverine curled himself to grab at one of her bouncing breasts with his mouth, nipping the nub gently before he released it and sliding his hands from her hips to clutch at her thighs, spreading and pushing her knees back towards her head.

Kagome shook violently at the new angle, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as her first orgasm hit suddenly and without warning. White stars covered her vision and a choked cry ripping free from her gaping mouth.

Smirking, the male let her legs settle around his waist for a few seconds as he slowly pumped into her quivering warmth.

When her eyes focused on his face in a glowing daze did Wolverine flip her onto her stomach, raise her hips upwards and slid himself home again. He started up the bruising pace, hands clamping tightly on her hips to keep her steady. He growled into her shoulder as he leaned against the priestess. "Mine."

"L-Logan…" Kagome moaned.

The Wolverine slipped his right hand over her hip to settle in between her hidden petals and pressed his forefinger against the small bundle of nerves just above her opening. "Cum for me again, Ka-go-me." He rumbled as he pressed and rubbed against her clit.

Kagome shuddered, her walls fluttering around his pulsating cock. He jerked his hips quickly as he leaned against her back again and bit at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "Cum for me…"

She fell from the brink she had been teetering on into the blissful whitewash of her second orgasm.

Not giving her body time to rest or recover, Wolverine continued to pound into her trembling womanhood. "That's right…" He breathed. "Gimme another…" The mutant's voice was husky and sent another bolt of shivers down her back, instantly starting another cacophony of mind-numbing pleasure crashing through her body.

Wolverine pulled them both into a seated position, pressing her back into his chest. Though this angle was a little awkward to work with, the mutant bucked his hips to keep his priestess satisfied. It gave him a chance to fondle and cup her bouncing breasts, tweaking the nipples and nibbling on her pulse point gently. "Scream my name, Kagome." He bit down, hard, on her shoulder, nearly drawing blood.

Kagome cried out and trembled in his lap, rolling and rocking her hips against the hand that had snaked down to toy with her clit again, as he forced her over the proverbial edge again. "Logan!"

"That's right… Fuck, I love your pussy." He whispered in her ear after scraping his fangs over the swelling bite-mark on her shoulder.

Wolverine pulled out from her, ordering her to turn around and helped her settle onto his lap again, throwing her legs over his shoulders and grabbing her hips in his large hands. Flexing his muscles, the mutant pulled her up and dropped her down onto his engorged cock in rapid succession, snarling at the tight feeling.

"Fuck! Oooh! Fuck!" Kagome cried out, fisting her hands tightly at the nape of his neck, pulling tightly at the hairs there. "L-Logan!"

Said mutant snarled again and, feeling himself getting closer to his own release, kicked it up a notch, pounding into her relentlessly. His sack started to tighten and he pressed his mouth against hers as he ground himself into her waiting warmth, shooting off his load in thick, creamy spurts deep into her womb.

Kagome quivered and quaked as he fell heavily to the side, taking her body with him. Their breaths mingled. The priestess squirmed and maneuvered until she was laying snuggled up with the content mutant.

"Damn…"

She murmured as she played with his coarse chest hairs.

Feeling the beast recede, Logan blinked slowly before focusing on the tiny female nestled in his arms. "Hmmm?" He hummed lazily before burying his nose in her damp hair. His hands absently rubbed soothing circles over her back and hips.

"You broke your promise to let me control the pace this time…" She grumbled and pulled at one of the hairs above his nipple.

He hissed in pain and pinched her waist. "Woman." He growled and rolled over until she was on her back. "That." He pressed his slowly swelling cock against her quivering vagina. "Hurt."

Kagome giggle and plucked at the hairs again. "Doubtful."

Logan nuzzled her neck lovingly and nibbled behind her earlobe. "Don't make me punish you again, Kagome." He nipped at her pulse-point before leaning back and moving until he was resting with his elbows beside her head and his body flat on top of hers.

"Mhmm." She said before wrapping her arms around his chest, her legs raising to rest her knees against his hips. "Maybe I want that…"

The mutant chuckled before diving down and capturing her mouth in searing kiss. After a few minutes of swapping spit, Logan leaned back and gave her a gentle Eskimo kiss. "Good. Cause I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

 **HBWD's Corner** : Mmmm… Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! *grabs mop to clean up blood*


	5. With My Eyes

**Summary:** Daredevil: In which Matt isn't ready to be a dad.

 **Disclaimer:** In no way do I own the great works that the _Marvel Companies_ crank out on an hourly basis, or the epic story that was _InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale_. They are owned by **The Walt Disney Company** **/** **Marvel Worldwide Incorporated** (commonly referred to as **Marvel Comics** and formerly **Marvel Publishing, Incorporated** / **Marvel Comics Group** ) and Rumiko Takahashi respectfully.

 **Pairings:** Matt Murdock/Kagome Higurashi

 **Rating:** K, cause there's just sweet fluff.

 **Settings:** Somewhere over the rainboooooow~!

 **HBWD's Corner:** … I threw up so many rainbows and unicorns and I enjoyed every fucking minute of it…

 **With My Eyes**

Her fingers were cool and soothing on his bruised face and he barely kept himself from wincing at the slight pressure as she slowly healed the wounds he had accumulated on his latest patrol. "You really should look where you're going." She said simply, and he could **hear** the loosely restrained mirth.

"Ha-ha." Matt snarked, reaching forward and sliding his hand from the knee he had come in contact with up her thigh to rest on her waist, pulling her closer to his battered body. "Very funny, love." He said as he pressed his lips to her own plump ones.

Kagome smiled against his mouth, her healing energy pulsing stronger as she worked the wounds out of his body. "Mmm…" She hummed against his mouth when his fingers grazed her supple flesh of her slightly swollen stomach just under her long-sleeved turtle neck. "Matt…" She sighed softly and he chuckled before rubbing his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss.

"Yes, love?" He asked, peppering her face and cheeks with gentle kisses.

"I love you." She said simply and the blind vigilante smiled, his face stretching with the joy that bubbled up before he pressed his lips against hers.

"And I you, my dearest Kagome." He murmured against her smile. Matt moved back and pulled up the heavy sweater, exposing his wife's protruding stomach. "And I _love_ you too, Jonathan."

"Or Grace." She said, tapping his head with her pointer finger. "We don't know the sex yet, _koibito_."

Matt smiled up at her face before pressing his lips to the stomach. "Don't betray me, Jon. You're gonna be daddies little superstar, okay?"

Kagome laughed and pressed her hand against her husband's shock of red hair. "Or a little ballerina, Grace." She said, pinching his ear playfully. The priestess gazed lovingly down to her tummy. "Either way, I can't wait to meet you, little one." The raven murmured, running the pads of her fingers over her stomach.

"When is your next doctor's appointment, Kagome?" Matt asked as he leaned back and reached for his walking stick.

His wife smiled and stood with him, linking arms, and walked towards the living room. "Next week. You're taking off work to come with me, right, Matt- _kun_?" She asked, glancing up at his face demurely. Though she knew he couldn't _see_ the look, he was usually able to tell what emotions she was trying to convey just by her tone of voice.

"Yes, I talked with Foggy and he says we don't have many clients next week." He confirmed, threading their fingers together.

Kagome smiled and lead him to the couch, pushing him gently onto the cushions before taking the handstaff from his loose grasp and setting it down beside the couch. She crawled into his lap and threaded her fingers in this thick hair at the nape of his neck. "Good. Now, I've missed my little 'Devil…" She murmured before pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

* * *

Matt grabbed Kagome's hand gently as she stared at the screen the doctor was pointing at. "Do you see that little dot there, little missy?" He asked as he moved the ultrasound probe around, the jelly sliding awkwardly over the priestess's swollen belly. "That there's a little penis!" He laughed, turning bright eyes to the couple. "You've got yourself a little boy, Mr. and Mrs. Murdock!"

Unable to contain himself, Matt shot to his feet and threw his hands in the air, whooping happily. "Alright! Jonathan it is!" He laughed jovially and grabbed his pregnant wife by the shoulders and peppered her flushed face with kisses. "Blue everything, here we come!"

Kagome sighed softly and drummed her fingers against her stomach, glaring playfully at their baby. "Traitor." She whispered teasingly.

* * *

"No, that should go over there." Kagome pointed to the opposite wall and Franklin 'Foggy' Nelson turned to look at the 8-month pregnant wife of his best friend and colleague. "And I want the basket to sit here." She pointed to the door she was sitting by.

"You sure, Kag's? Cause I think it looks good over…" He trailed off and shut his mouth with an audible snap when her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Right, right. Don't argue with the pregnant lady." He moved the wicker basket to the door with a soft grunt. After settling it down he turned to look at her expectantly.

She smiled at him, drumming her fingers on her swollen stomach. "Yup. Smart move, Franklin- _kun_." The holy woman said, laughing softly behind her raised hand when he pantomimed wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"What's so funny in here?" Matt's voice called out as the familiar raps of his walking cane tapped along the hardwood floor in the hallway.

"Franklin- _kun_ is helping me move some furniture around last minute, _koibito_." She said when her husband peeked his head into the room. The smile he sent her was blinding and Kagome was knocked breathless for a moment.

Foggy laughed at the look on her face before slapping Matt's back heartily. "You two are so funny." He chuckled and shimmied past his blind friend. "I'll be right back, gonna grab me a drink."

As his footsteps pattered down the hallway, Kagome grunted and struggled to stand up.

Matt was on her in a second, pressing his hands against her elbows and helping her stand fully. "Up we go." He murmured, kissing her sweaty temple lovingly. "You sure you should be moving around this much? The doctor said it's better for you to stay in bed.

He didn't need to see to know she was scowling fiercely at him.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid." She snapped, smacking her hand on his bicep before curling her fingers around the muscle and squeezing appreciatively. "Mmm… Darn it…" She cursed, turning her head away and shifting slightly to alleviate sudden flood of hormones.

Matt chuckled and ran his hand soothingly up and down her back. "Once the baby comes all will be right with the world."

Kagome gave a grumpy huff. "Yeah, in a month and a half!" She crossed her arms over her full chest and stomped her swollen feet obstinately. "This is your fault." She growled, poking her husband's chest with her pointer finger angrily.

"Oh, I know." He chuckled darkly when she gave a frustrated snarl.

"Matt! You can't do that!"

His answering laugh was worth the sound beating he received from his 'glowing' wife.

* * *

Daredevil sighed softly as he listened to the hustle and bustle of Hell's Kitchen. Three times they were turned away from the hospital for false alarms. Kagome was already three days over her due-date and he was at his wits end.

His beautiful wife had finally convinced him to take a breather from her pained groans and go out to beat some baddies. It wasn't like Matt _liked_ hearing his wife curse him out in her native tongue when a particularly rough contraction hit, but he didn't want to be out on the streets, cracking the skulls of low-lives either.

A soft thump alerted him to a familiar friend's arrival. "Wow, haven't seen you around lately, Daredevil." Spiderman's jovial voice cut through his inner turmoil quiet easily.

"The missus finally let you out?" He laughed at the scowl that Matt sent him.

"Can it, Parker."

There was a pause and he knew, _knew_ , the teenager wouldn't can it like he wanted.

"Wow, are you really that messed up on not getting any on the regular?" Spiderman laughed and leapt out of the way of Daredevil's wayward punch. Though it wasn't meant to connect it sent Matt's message perfectly. "Right-o! I'll leave you to your stewing, then, DD! Gotta check up on the rest of 'Tha Big Apple'." With another cackle, the masked vigilante bounced away, leaving Matt to his own devices.

"Kids these days…" He muttered before blinking behind his mask. "Oh man, I sound like an old fart already." Daredevil sighed heavily and stood up fully, dusting his hands off on his thighs as he did so. He jumped in surprise when his phone buzzed in his breast pocket. Pulling his glove off, Matt pulled the old tech from his pocket and flipped the Razr open. "Hello?" He asked as he the curve of the phone against his ear.

" _Matt! Nng!_ " Kagome groans and Matt was already making his way back to their apartment, his brows furrowed. " _Come home! I think it's for real this time!_ " She gave a strangled cry before breathing heavily into the mic. " _See you… *huff* Soon._ " The line cut off and Matt pushes himself to the limit as he dashes home to his wife.

It takes him twenty minutes to get back via rooftop, and when he does, he hears her distressed cries and the familiar sound of an ambulance at the entrance of their apartment. Matt scrambles into their bedroom and shimmies from his costume before racing downstairs, nearly barreling over one of the paramedics in his hast. "Kagome!" He calls out, his walking cane dangling on his right wrist.

"Nnng!" She groans and he stumbles his way to her voice. "Matt! That's-nnng! That's my husband!"

"Alright, let him through." One of the medics called and Matt was maneuvered and helped up into the ambulance. Her tiny, sweaty hand wrapped around his larger, callous hand and he smiled wanly at where the sound of her cries were loudest.

"Hey. I'm here." He murmured and pressed her knuckles against his lips. "Let's go welcome baby Jonathan into the world, shall we?"

Kagome laughed before it was cut off by a throaty groan. "Yeah… And before I snap you in two for subjecting me to this." She all but snarled as another contraction rippled through her body.

Matt laughed softly, if a little hysterical, and nodded, rubbing her hand against his rugged cheek. "Sure, honey. Sure."

* * *

"Time of birth, 0348. Weight, 8 pounds 3 ounces. Height, 22.35 inches." The nurse announced after cleaning off the little bundle of squirming pink flesh. "You've got a healthy baby boy, Mrs. Murdock!"

Kagome gave a pained laugh and he **knew** she was smiling at his teary eyed face. "Matt… Matt, he's here." She whispered and he kissed their clasped hands again.

"I know, Kagome! What does he look like?" He swallowed nervously when the anesthetist patted his shoulder roughly.

"Like a healthy boy should. Pretty big, too! And so much hair!" Matt gave a choked sob and pressed Kagome's knuckles to his forehead. "They're bringing him over now." There was a flurry of movement and Matt opened his arms when prompted.

He turned his head down and shook violently, though kept a good hold on the bundle of joy. "H-hey, Jonathan…" He whispered and raised his left hand to touch the newborns face. Matt's bottom lip trembled and he started sobbing softly when Kagome's frail fingers touched his cheek gently.

"He looks just like you, Matt…" She murmured before groaning when another late contraction ripped through her abdomen.

"You'll feel those for a little bit longer, Mrs. Murdock. But they'll soon pass." The doctor said as she leaned back and pulled the bloodied sheet out from under her bottom. "I'll get some fresh linen for you to change into and get the housekeeper to change your bedding in a little bit." With that, the doctor stood up and smiled softly at the couple. "And congratulations!"

Matt relaxed in the bed, a pleased sigh leaving his lips as little Jonathan fisted his tiny hands in his shirt. "Well, well, well." Kagome's cheeky smile was heard in her voice and Matt turned his head to glare playfully at his wife. "Look what I got here!" She laughed gently as she crawled into the large king-sized bed and laid herself down next to her husband and firstborn. "My two most favorite men in the whole world."

"You're darn right." He murmured as her lips pecked playfully against his. "No, come here and let's get to sleep. I've got a late night, after all."

Kagome's soft giggle soothed his soul and Matt closed his eyes, sighing softly at the happy, warm feeling that blossomed in his chest. "I love you, Kagome." He said, rubbing his nose in her black curls.

"And I love you, Matt." Was her breathy reply as she slipped into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

 **HBWD's Corner** : So. Much. Fluff! And Spiderman is such a wonderful asshole, isn't he? *le sigh*

 **Translations** :

 _ **Koibito**_ – lover, love of my life

- _ **kun**_ – a friendly term for males


	6. Shot Through the Heart

**Summary:** Hawkeye. In which Clint catches his girlfriend dancing to and singing to a song he didn't even know she knew existed.

 **Disclaimer:** In no way do I own the great works that the _Marvel Companies_ crank out on an hourly basis, or the epic story that was _InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale_. They are owned by **The Walt Disney Company** **/** **Marvel Worldwide Incorporated** (commonly referred to as **Marvel Comics** and formerly **Marvel Publishing, Incorporated** / **Marvel Comics Group** ) and Rumiko Takahashi respectfully. AND! I don't own "You Give Love a Bad Name", its Bon Jovi's love child! 3

 **Pairings:** Hawkeye/Kagome

 **Rating:** T, cause this was a cute thought that entered my brain

 **Settings:** Set in his current comic series, not in the movie franchise (They gave him a **family**! I can't ruin that! There are kids to think about! KIDS! *flails*)

 **Dedicated to** : .54

 **HBWD's Corner:** Song-fic, surprise!

' _Thoughts_ '

" _Japanese_ "

"English"

 **Shot Through the Heart**

Clint was what you called a softie at heart. A real romantic. When he fell for a girl, he fell hard. Like, 'I'll buy you the whole freakin' world' hard. And he had enough money to do so, so that usually helped.

So, when he entered his apartment that he shared with his girlfriend, carrying a vase full of blue roses he had seen at the local flower shop, ' _Blue like her eyes…_ ', he was not ready to see the tiny Asian woman dressed in nothing but his baggy T-shirt, knee-high white socks and her hair up in a high ponytail. She was cleaning, like she tended to do when he had the Avengers over for a rowdy night of drinking and celebrating.

What surprised him more than anything was, when the typical music she listened to (cute J-pop) changed to something _he_ was prone to throw on the radio.

And then she started singing.

"Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
Darling, you give love a bad name..." 

She held the sponge she had been using to scrub the coffee table with as a microphone, humming along with the background music, shaking her cute little ass in time with the thrum of the electric guitar.

"An angel's smile is what you sell,  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free"

The rave haired female threw her head back, belting out the lyrics at the top of her lungs. She shook her hips to the beat, throwing her unoccupied hand skyward, her pointer finger stretching to the ceiling. 

"Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun (yeah)  
Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done" 

She danced around the coffee table, keeping her back to the door. She punctuated the last two verses by stamping her right foot, swinging her raised hand in a down slash.

"Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part  
And you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
You give love a bad name  
You give love… a bad name" 

As she moved to the kitchen, she skipped, twirled and danced without a care. It was moments like these, when she thought she was alone and could let loose that Clint loved watching. Sure, she was open and happy around him but… There was just something **enchanting** about the way she moved and acted when she was by herself.

"Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye" 

She gazed at her nails before curling her hand up to her face. She pressed her fingers to her mouth (or so he guessed) as she rocked her shoulders back and forth before hopping forward, pointing her forefinger in front of her, her stance wide as she nodded her head.

"Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun  
Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done!" 

Bringing her soapy microphone to her mouth, the raven softly stomped her right foot in time with the drums tempo.

"Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part  
And you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
You give love... ah!"

She swung her hips back and forth, slowly bending down and running her empty hand along the length of her leg. Once she got to her ankle she gave the flesh there a good slap and smoothed her hand back up her body, cupping her breast before thrusting her chest outwards.

"Oh!" 

She continued to stomp her foot to the beat as she turned her attention to the sink, throwing the sponge into the empty basin.

"Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part  
And you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)" 

Clint quickly moved out of her line of sight as she turned to dance her way to the living room to straighten up the mess there. She clapped her hands with the rhythm before she grabbed the pillows that were littered by the couch.

"Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part  
And you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)"

She threw the cushions onto the sofa every few seconds, her voice rising with the swell of the music.

"(Whoa)

You give love  
(Whoa)

You give love (bad name)  
(Whoa)

You give love  
(Whoa)

You give love (bad name)  
(Whoa)

You give love  
(Whoa)

You give love (bad name)  
(Whoa)

You give love  
(Whoa)

You give love (bad name)"

Clint couldn't resist. He started clapping as the last of the cords faded before Ayumi Hamazaki started to sing a song he barely recognized. "Well done, baby!" He laughed at her horrified expression when she twirled to stare, slack-jawed, at him.

He continued to clap as she stumbled over her words. "C-Clint- **kun**? You… How… How long… You saw… And I just… Oh **kami-sama** , kill me now!" She wailed dramatically, making the archer chuckle at her over-the-top antics.

"Don't worry, Kagome-love. I enjoyed every minute of that." He winked at her flushed face, setting his present on the island before stepping up to his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Clint felt her push her face harder into his chest before her slim arms curled onto his back.

She mumbled something against his pectorals. "What was that, love?" He asked, threading his fingers through her ponytail before he started fingering the tips absently.

Her head shifted to the side where she smooshed her cheek hard against the hard planes of his torso. "Kill me no~ow." She moaned in embarrassment.

"Hey, at least Tony didn't see you dance like that." Clint tried to soothe his girlfriend.

She gave an un-lady-like gasp, pulling away to stare, horrified, into his face. "Clint- **kun**! Don't you dare say _anything_ to your friends at work!" She stepped back and gave him a pretty solid punch to his sternum. "He pisses me off enough as is!"

Wanting to settle her ire, Clint clamped his large hands on her shoulders and twisted her around to face her towards the momentarily-forgotten flowers. "Got you a present, babe." He leaned down and rubbed his nose behind her ear. "Saw 'em in the shop and I just _had_ to get 'em for ya." He nipped at her lob and she quivered in his grasp.

"Clint- **kun** …" Kagome breathed out, stepping from his warm hold to touch the blue petals. She let some of her energy flow to the surface and passed it into the plant. The roses perked right up, blooming fully. "They're beautiful…" She whispered before twirling around and practically leaping into his open arms. "I love them! Thank you so very much!"

The blonde wrapped his own arms around her waist before sliding his hands down to grab at her ass, pulling her off the floor and pressing his lips against her own.

She sighed against his mouth while wrapping her legs around his waist. "You're too sneaky for your own good, sometimes…" The priestess admonished, blushing furiously again.

Clint arched his brow and rubbed his nose against hers. "Mhmm. Sure I am. Cause you were so focused on dancing that you didn't sense me come into the apartment."

She silenced him with her lips, though he knew the little show had been just for him.

' _She knows me and my tastes so well…_ '

 **HBWD's Corner** : Daw! I'm gonna go throw up some rainbows, now…

So. This was supposed to be a Steve/Kagome update… Buuuuuu~t… This is posted instead… Sorry. NEXT will the Steve/Kagome fic! PROMISE! 3

 **Translations** :

 _ **Kami-sama**_ \- "deity". The word is used to indicate any sort of god, beings of a higher place or belonging to a different sphere of existence

- _ **kun**_ \- suffix added to a name (preferably to a male's name). It is used for friends, siblings or possibly the men that you fancy.


	7. Hello, nurse!

**Summary:** Captain America: In which the new nurse in the S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters has caught the spangly soldier's attention and is in turn ragged on by his not-friends-anymore-friends.

 **Disclaimer:** In no way do I own the great works that the _Marvel Companies_ crank out on an hourly basis, or the epic story that was _InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale_. They are owned by **The Walt Disney Company** **/** **Marvel Worldwide Incorporated** (commonly referred to as **Marvel Comics** and formerly **Marvel Publishing, Incorporated** / **Marvel Comics Group** ) and Rumiko Takahashi respectfully.

 **Pairings:** Steve Rogers/Kagome Higurashi

 **Rating:** T

 **Settings:** S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters

 **Request:** **Anime hotty lover.18** & **daisy**

 **HBWD's Corner:** Because who wouldn't want to see Kagome in a sexy nurse's outfit?

' _Thoughts_ '

" _Japanese_ "

"English"

 **Hello, nurse!**

A lull in conversation caused bright, sky blue eyes to glance over to the white-clad woman who was laughing at something one of the nameless, faceless agents had said. They slid over the form-fitting uniform, from the way it clung to her shoulders, showing off how dainty she was, to where it cut off just under her elbow, down to the very trim waist, over the swell of that perfect ass, to where the dress flared slightly and cut off around mid-thigh, down the tone legs, tight calves and tiny, shoe-clad feet.

"You're staring."

"No, I'm not." Came the instant reply. A sultry chuckle followed making the blonde male's right eyebrow twitch in aggravation.

There was a pregnant pause, where the red-head at the table turned glittering eyes onto her partner, exchanging battle tactics without uttering a word.

"Yeah, man, why not just go up to her and ask her to go get a smoothie then you two can head over to the local sock-hop and stare into each other's eyes before you lose all your nerve and leave."

"… Clint, I will beat you senseless."

"Noted."

A sly smile. "Just grow a pair and ask her on a date, Rogers." The older blonde made a noise of exasperation at how crude the petite female had spoken. "Damn, it's not **that** hard."

"For some."

"Clint..!" Another pause. "Natasha!" The male's voice kicked up an octave in embarrassment, only for the owner to choke on his own saliva when said red-head stood up fluidly, patting herself down and righting her clothing before making her way over to the petite woman Steve Rogers had, not five minutes ago, been openly ogling like he was a teenager again. "Shit."

The other blonde at the table arched his left brow at such a naughty word, a snarky grin stretching across his handsome face. "My, my, Rogers! Such language from someone so proper!" He leaned forward on the table, elbows taking up the sudden weight easily.

Steve leveled Hawkeye with a sharp glare that had the other blonde laughing and raising his hands, palms forward, in surrender. "Right, Cap! Sorry 'bout that." He chuckled when the Super Soldier leaned back and covered his baby blues with his large hand, groaning. "Hey, man. It's not that hard!" Steve felt Clint rest his palm on his shoulder from across the table. The hand squeezed comfortingly. "We've all been through this. Just… We experienced it at a way earlier age." The guffaw quickly turned into a cry of pain when Steve grabbed his friends hand and twisted until he heard a faint pop. He knew he didn't break it, but it would be sore for the rest of the day.

"Spoilsport…"

Rogers turned his attention to the two females and gulped in surprise when Natasha pointed to their table before the tiny nurse nodded vigorously. His eyes widened and red stained his face when they turned towards the two blonds and made their way to the table, smiling softly at each other.

Steve knew, though, that Natasha's smile wasn't as genuine as the tiny Asian's was.

The duo stopped by the table and the Black Widow smiled broader (evilly) at Steve, gently pressing her hand against the raven's arm. "This is Steve 'Captain America' Rogers. I know you've heard about him and I _know_ he hasn't been to the medical bay to see you. So, I thought to introduce you!" She grabbed the closest chair to Steve and offered it to the newcomer before taking her seat back next to the intrigued 'bird'.

The nurse smiled brightly at Steve before bowing at the waist to him. "It is a pleasure to meet you, finally, Captain America!" She said, her accent heavy on a few syllables. The woman righted herself, her hands wringing in front of her uniforms skirt. "My name is Higurashi, Kagome. I'm one of the head doctors in the Med Bay." Her eyes were a surprising shade of blue-gray, like newly forming storm clouds. Her fingers continued to play with themselves in her nervousness.

Steve cleared his throat, pulling at his T-shirt's collar. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Higuh… Heeg…" He paused, his face flushing brighter and encompassing his ears in his embarrassment.

He saw Clint's face turn an awkward shade of red, though not for the same reasons his did.

"Call me Kagome. It's easier than my last name." Kagome said with a jovial smile.

He nodded and bit his lip. "Ah, yes. Kuh-goe-mae." He said her name slowly, sounding out each syllable to make sure he had it correct.

When her gentle smile turned on bright it nearly blinded him in its beauty. "That's right!" She uncurled her left hand from her right and brought it up to cover her giggle. She grabbed the back of the chair in front of her and sat down gracefully, tugging at the ends of the nurse's uniform absently as she scooted forward. She raised her arms and leaned against the table, her hand linking together.

Clint cleared his throat and caught Kagome's attention. "I got hurt." He said and held out his wounded hand.

Concern crossed the Doctor's face as she reached across the table, curling her hands around his, manipulating the flesh and watching his face for any signs of pain. Once she saw what she needed, a warm blue glow wrapped around the twos extremities. A few scant seconds of the manifested light and Kagome leaned back, watching Clint flex his hand experimentally. "Hell yeah! You're a life-saver, Kagome!"

At Steve's awed look, Natasha piped in. "Kagome can heal almost any wound without breaking a sweat." She informed the gob-smacked Super Soldier. She jumped lightly when Kagome reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "It's okay, Kagome. You don't-"

The little Asian cut her off. "Romanoff- _san_ , it's more than okay! It's what I get paid the big bucks for." She winked playfully and let the healing energy encompass their connected digits. The glow lasted much longer than it had for Clint. Once she was done Kagome leaned back and let Natasha's hand fall onto the table.

A pleased sigh left the redhead's lips while she rolled her shoulders and neck. "Thank you, Kagome." Natasha said, giving the tiny female a genuine smile. Or, as genuine as the Black Widow could muster.

Steve leaned forward and looked at Kagome's relaxed hands. "How do you do that?" He asked before looking up into her sparkling blue-gray eyes.

Kagome reached forward and grabbed his wrist, turning his hand palm up before letting the cerulean glow cover her fingers. "I manipulate my soul." She said simply.

An odd, calming sensation filtered into his body from the azure-toned fingers. It spread out through his body and curled in every nook and cranny in his kind-hearted soul. It was as if he had been dropped down in a balmy oasis, or a sea of warm pudding, or snuggled under a pile of cozy blankets.

He felt safe.

He felt at home.

He felt _right_.

Like nothing in the world could ever **hurt** him. That he **wasn't** a man born in the 1920's and frozen in the 1940's only to wake up in the 2000's. Or that his best friend was used and abused by Soviet Doucebags until he, **Captain America** , took down their organization and let him free. Or that Bucky had practically disappeared off the face of the earth _after_ said saving.

And then, just like someone poked a pushpin through his bubble of comfort and _right_ -ness, it was gone. Consumed and never to be see or felt again. Or that's how his soul felt the minute Kagome's holy-energy left him.

He didn't realize he'd closed his eyes. When he opened them and focused on the blushing Medic, he felt his face grow warm with embarrassment. He cleared his throat. "Uh…"

Cause **that's** what you want to say to the woman who just made you feel like you were a child being held by their mother. _Uh._ Great. Just great.

' _If I wasn't such a dunce when it came to girls…'_ He thought, only to jump when Clint's booming laughter cut through his self-imposed depression.

"It's damn addicting, ain't it?" The archer said, slapping his open palm on the table. "Kag's like a walking balm for the world's troubles." Barton glanced at Romanoff, winked, and then leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head, showing off his biceps and flexing his chest 'casually'.

Natasha rolled her eyes but when Steve glanced down at the dainty Asian, he saw a fine red flush dashing across her cheeks and up her ears.

Steve narrowed his eyes at the smirking bastard.

"Wanna go out to dinner tonight, Kagome?" Natasha said as she leaned forward on the table, her bright blue eyes watching Kagome like a hawk.

Said female blinked in surprise at the offer. "T-tonight?" She echoed before furrowing her brows. "I'd have to check my schedule…" She mumbled before rocking onto her left butt-cheek to pull out her phone from the pocket on her right.

And Steve couldn't help but gawk at the delicious curve and arch her body made with the movement. ' _Holy hell…_ ' He thought as naughty images of the little Medic bent over a bed, arching her back as she rode out her pleasure, moaning softly his name over and over and… ' _Damn it…_ '

She leaned her spine of the back of the chair and scrolled through her smartphone before clicking her calendar. A bright smile quickly dashed across her face before she scooted to the end of the plastic seat and set the small glowing square on the table. "I'm free! What time?" She quickly poked at today's date and it pulled up a box, asking to make a new event.

Natasha turned to Clint, both having a silent conversation within a few seconds.

Clint's blue eyes twinkled. "Since it's a Thursday night, say seven so we get back before too late?" He said and rested his right elbow on the table, giving the tiny Medic a charming smile.

She smiled back at him, though not how most girls did whenever Clint put on 'his charm'. "Sure. What restaurant?" She asked as she typed in the time.

Natasha answered this time. "How about that sushi place close to 8th street?" She suggested and glanced momentarily at Steve to gauge his reaction.

Never before had he eaten sushi. The only reason he even _knew_ what is was, was because Stark raved about it when he had sudden cravings for the raw fish dinners.

He didn't even realize his nose wrinkled with his disgust until Clint cut in. "Naw, I'm not feeling sushi tonight." He said and stared at Natasha pointedly. "How about that burger bar by the H & M store on 24th?"

"I'm not much of a fan of bars…" Kagome added in, biting her lip nervously. "There's a good hole-in-the-wall burger place on Hewes Avenue, across from Dunan Emporium. They've got the best steak and gravy fries I've ever had."

The duo nodded vigorously.

"Are you talking about Kevin's Diner?" Steve asked, surprised. He watched as Kagome blinked rapidly before a _huge_ grin split her face.

"Yes!" She practically squealed. "You know it?"

"Oh yeah! When I was a kid me 'n my best friend Bucky used to eat there every day after school. The burgers are **amazing**."

"That's right! They've been there since the twenties!" Kagome said as she pressed her pointer finger against her chin, humming thoughtfully. "That's pretty amazing that we like the same restaurant." She laughed softly, covering her open mouth with the palm of her hand absently.

"It's a date!" Natasha cut in, making Kagome blush suddenly.

"A-A date?" She stammered, a cute flush coloring her cheeks and ears.

"Yeah!" Clint said and leaned farther on the table. "You 'n Cap and Natasha 'n I'll be going as friends." The grin he sent both blushing adults had Steve narrowing his eyes angrily and Kagome's face growing redder.

"Why just you and Natasha as friends? Why can't it be four friends enjoying a good burger?" She inquired.

Natasha gave Steve a 'Just-admit-it' look, which had the blond sighing and turning to face the inquisitive Asian. "Because I… I've been meaning to ask you out for a while now…" He felt his face explode with heat and he _knew_ he was blushing harder than he had in a long damn time.

Kagome's face was no different than his after the Super Soldier's confession. "O-oh…" She cleared her throat, nibbling her bottom lip before she fixed her suddenly steady gaze with Steve's nervous baby blues. "I would love to go, Rogers- _san_." She said before blushing heavily again.

"I think we can skip over the last name thing and head right on in to first names, Kag's." Clint chuckled when she sent him a surprisingly scathing look.

"Forgive me for being raised in **Japan** where we feel using last names are a _polite_ thing to do, Barton- **baka**." She snipped.

Natasha winked at Steve when his brows furrowed in confusion. She mouthed, 'Clint bugs her about almost any injury he has so they're pretty chummy.' Steve nodded in understanding before turning his attention back to the surprising conversation.

"I'm just saying, if you're gonna be shoving your tongue down someone's throat I'd think you'd want to call 'em by their _first_ name instead of their _last_ name."

"Shoving my-Oh! Barton- _baka_!" She slammed her tight little fist on the table before rolling it to rest her knuckles on the flat surface as she stood up angrily, the squeal of the chair being pushed back ignored by the enraged female. " _I'm not a tramp! I don't kiss on first dates!_ " She hissed to him in Japanese, though Steve was the only one who didn't understand what the Medic had said.

Holding his hands in front of him in the universal surrender position. "My bad, Higurashi!" He chuckled when she leaned further across the table, stormy orbs narrowed dangerously.

"Remember, Barton- **san** , I'm also a damn good fighter… I don't just _heal_ people, I'm good at hurting them too." The threat wasn't veiled at all and Steve's eyes widened in surprise.

"Careful, Kagome." Natasha said and pointed to the suddenly blushing blond. "Don't want to freak out Mr. Righteous just yet." She chuckled when Kagome gasped and twirled to face the Super Soldier.

"Rogers- _san_!" She cried, her cheeks reddening in her mortification. "I… I'm…!"

Steve cleared his throat. "It's okay, Kagome." He said and raised his hand, his fingers shaking just so, before he wrapped the digits around her tiny wrist. "Everyone here has to be able to fend for themselves. We _are_ S.H.I.E.L.D. after all." Her skin was so soft under his calloused fingers he was momentarily distracted. Her gentle, lilting voice brought him back to the present.

"It's just… We've never spoken before and-"

Natasha's laugh made Kagome pause mid-sentence. "The minute a cute girl _doesn't_ make Cap act like a lunatic is when you'll stop wanting to cave Clint's head in with a shovel." The words soothed both parties and Kagome pulled her chair back up to the table and sat down, smiling serenely at the trio.

"True." She said before giggling at Clint's wounded expression.

"My heart!" He pantomimed being shot and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. "You've wounded me! Medic! I need a medic!"

"I'm not healing you." Kagome said, a bored look crossing her face at the declaration.

Barton pouted at her after he straightened himself back in his seat. "Rude."

The table laughed at his antics before Kagome set a few alarms before the meet-up time. "So, see you guys at seven at Kevin's Diner?" She confirmed as she scrolled through the ringtones on her alarm settings.

Clint cackled when 'You Give Love a Bad Name' played. "That one!" He pointed to the surprised female.

"Oh!" She smiled and laughed with the boisterous archer before selecting the song. "Why that song?" She asked and Clint shrugged lazily.

"It's one of my favorite songs." He said matter-of-factly.

Kagome laughed again before setting her phone down and brushing her fingers through the thick fringe of her bangs.

"And Steve's going to pick you up, by the way." Natasha's sultry voice slithered in the comfortable atmosphere, immediately making the Super Soldier and Holy Woman blush like school-yard children.

"W-what?" Steve sputtered, fists loosening to grip at the table in his surprise. "When did _this_ get decided?"

The redhead and younger blond glanced at each other for another few scant seconds. "When Kagome was talking with Clint." Natasha answered.

"I'm okay with that." When Steve turned his baby blues to the flushed female he felt a spark of masculine pride well in his chest. "It _is_ a date… Right?" When her stormy orbs glanced at him, nerves clear in the depths, the Super Solider couldn't help the gentle smile from crossing his face.

"Of course."

* * *

"Why do I need to do this again?" Steve Rogers asked, his voice grumpy with his agitation. "I have perfectly good clothes back home." He grumbled as Natasha pushed another set of shirts in his already over-full arms.

"Honey. No. Just, no." She gave a negative shake of her head as she walked back over to the clothing racks she had been perusing. "What you have is clothes to either work out in or to head to work in. Neither are good date clothes." The Black Widow paused in front of a long sleeve button-down shirt deep blue shirt that she _knew_ would bring out his eyes in the best way. A smirk worked its way across her face. "And that leather jacket you're so fond of? Leave it at home." She plucked the shirt from the rack and made her way over to the pants section.

"What am I gonna do with all of these?" Steve raised and lowered his armload, a scowl marring his unusually handsome face.

"Buy 'em, of course. You need more variety in your wardrobe, Rogers." Clint said as he glanced down at the chipped and scuffed boots that adorned the soldiers feet. "What's your shoe size?"

Once Steve answered, Clint waved to Nat and disappeared out of the stores front doors.

"Where's he going?" He asked the redhead who was plucking through the different colored jeans. "And what's wrong with the jeans I have?" He kicked out one leg, balancing effortlessly while he looked at the faded denim that adorned his tree-trunk-like leg. He winced when he noticed the rips, tears and just general worn look that was not exactly proper for outside appearance. But, the jeans were comfy and his favorite pair. "They don't look _bad_ …" Steve trailed off when Natasha shot him an exasperated look.

"Just stop, Steve. Let me handle this." She pulled out a pair of dark denim and measured it to the top before instantly chucking it back into the mass of clothing. With an aggravated huff the redhead moved to another display, this one with pants ranging from light grays to a deep black. Natasha wrinkled her nose in agitation. She rested her forefinger and thumb on her chin and let her blue gaze dance around the store before a large grin dashed across her beautiful face.

Her steps were long and she cut across the store in record time to a stand with different colored khaki's. She used the blue shirt ("Navy, Steve, it's NAVY") to gauge which suited the top more. She paused when her phone went off and pulled the device from her back pocket. She flicked her thumb over the screen a few times before placing it against her hear. "The dark brown ones. I'm thinking lighter pants to go along with the navy top." A pause as she listened to the other side speak. "Yeah. That works. I'll pick out a nice belt, too." Another pause. "No, no vest. That'd be too much. We're going to a diner, not to a fancy restaurant, Clint." Small wait. "Tell her I'll bring some food for the squirts, too." Pause. "Yes. Yes. No… Fuck off."

She hung up and slipped the phone into her pocket again before grabbing a pair of light colored khaki's and testing them against the shirt. A smirk crossed her face before she started checking the sizes. "34 length, right?" The redhead asked, tilting her head to look at him through the fringe of her ginger locks. "And drop those off at the checkout desk. I want you to try this on." She held up her selections with a wink.

Steve nodded and nervously rubbed the back of his right calf with his left. "Yeah. 34 waist, too." He clarified before nodding again and making his way to the clerk, who happily took the pile from him and started to fold and section it off from the rest of the patrons picked purchases.

Once back with the Black Widow, Captain America cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "So…" He trailed off and followed as she made her way over to a rack with different colored and sized belts.

"Hurry up, Clint…" She grumped as she grabbed at the different colored leather and leather substitutes.

Not even a minute passed before Barton's familiar voice called out. "Here he comes, to save the daaaa~y!" He sing-songed before pulling open the box in his hands to show Nat his purchase.

Natasha gave a positive nod before snagging a deep brown ("Sepia, Steve. It's Sepia.") real leather belt and handing him the clothing, Clint quickly dropping the shoe-box in his waiting arms. "If you need an undershirt, just let me know." The Black Widow said as she pushed him towards the dressing rooms.

Steve glanced at her from over his shoulder and cleared his throat. "That would be preferable…" He trailed off when her tiny hands left his back to sashay over to the undershirt rack. After choosing the appropriate size the female sauntered back and laid it on top of the mass in his arms.

"Hurry, I want to see what you look like before we get you home and ready to impress our little priestess." She said, an unusual twinkle in Natasha's ice blue eyes.

Huffing angrily, Steve told the clerk how many items he had before being ushered into the changing room.

He fumbled a few times trying to get the clothes right. He came out once, only for Nat to instantly tell him to tuck in his shirt, so he did a 180 and closed the door behind him and shoved the ends of the button down into his pants before smoothing the wrinkles as best as he could and looking at himself in the mirror.

The blue (Navy!) really did accentuate his startling baby blues, making them appear deeper in color then they really were and having the color stand out brighter against his slightly tanned face. The pants were just a few shades darker than his own skin, but didn't make his skin appear washed out. The dark brown (Sapia!) belt and shoes finished the ensemble, giving him a toned down but no less dapper look than what he was used to.

Taking a deep, calming breath, ' _Why am I nervous?_ ' Steve steeled himself and stepped from the room once again.

The soft gasp that left Natasha's mouth and Steve's lips thinning in a nervous line. Spreading his arms out wide by his sides, Steve glanced down at his attire. "Does it look bad?" He cleared his throat to get rid of the tiny squeak that had cut in on his last syllable. "Ahem. Do I look alright, Romanoff?"

"Give us a twirl, first." Clint said, eyes narrowing while he scrunched up his face in thought. That wasn't a good sign.

Not.

At.

All…

Shit.

But, being the good boy he was, Steve did a quick 360 and held his arms out at the sides again. "So…?"

"I am so good." Natasha said, a smarmy smirk crossing her face as she rested both of her hands on her voluptuous hips. She cocked said hips to the left, putting most of her weight on her left foot, and made her right hand into a 'gun' before she 'shot' him. "Bingo. Got our dinner dress." She stalked forward and started to tug and pinch and yank on the top and pants to get them _just so_ before she stepped back and rested her chin in her curled left hand, the right cupping her elbow.

"Undo the top two buttons and I think we've got our winner." The archer suggested before clapping his hands together and raising his hands above his head, stretching. "Well. As much fun as _this_ was, I'm gonna head to my apartment and take a shower 'n get a quick change of clothes for tonight. Cap, come by my place at six, 'kay?"

"Uh, sure, Barton." Steve said, uncertain.

"Later." And with that, Barton was gone.

Natasha pushed him to the check-out counter and watched as he purchased **everything** she picked out for him, smirking like a cat who got the mouse at his exasperated groan. "You've got more money than you know what to do with, Cap. Quit you're whining and take it like a **man**." The jab at his _manhood_ made him grumble in irritation before grabbing the generous amount of bags and exiting the store into the brisk fall air.

He paused to take in a deep breath, letting the slight New York chill work its way into his lungs before **stomping** to Natasha's car that was parked a good distance away.

"Penny for your thoughts, Rogers?" Natasha's suddenly _very_ grating voice asked him.

Steve felt his eyebrow twitch minutely. "Nothing, Romanoff." He bit out, waiting by her trunk as she sidled up to him, unlocking the car for him to dump his load in the opened compartment.

She laughed softly before climbing into the driver's seat and waiting for him to crawl in on the passenger side. "Take a shower and meet us at Clint's by six, I'll keep the date clothes so you can just change when you get there. You're taking Clint's car to pick up Kagome since she's not that fond of motorcycles." She paused to let the information sink in. "She's seen way too many vehicular accidents to be comfortable riding around on one. Her words, not mine."

Steve glanced at Natasha, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why are you getting so invested and into my possible extracurricular activities, Romanoff. It's not really your style."

The redhead gave a noncommittal hum as she took the exit to the highway that would take them on a straight shot to Steve's apartment.

The cabin was quiet for all of the ten minute ride and when Natasha parked in front of his complex, she turned in her seat, grabbed his forearm and _looked_ at him. Like, really looked. The walls that were normally prominent in her eyes were gone, and it momentarily left Steve breathless. "Because, Steve…" She glanced to the right, to the back seat of the car before letting loose a deep breath she had unconsciously been holding. "You're not as messed up as I am so you deserve every ounce of happiness you can get." She swallowed, a pained light flashing across her luminous blue orbs. "And I know Kagome'd be good for you. You have more in common than you'd think."

She let her hand slip from his arm and righted herself in her seat before hitting the trunk button on the dash. "Now get out of my car before I kick you out." She snapped.

Still reeling from the confession, Steve stumbled from the passenger seat and with heavy feet, walked to the open compartment, pulling the multitude of bags out. He eyed the bag that housed all of his date clothes and grabbed it last, depositing it in the passenger seat that was still warm from his rump and back. "Thanks… And I know you'll find someone who'll love you and not care about your past." He slammed the car door closed and entered the brightly lit building before ascending his stairs.

* * *

Steve nervously fiddled with the cuffs of the dark blue button down shirt, plucked imaginary dirt from his lightly tanned khaki's and leaned down to rub out the made-up scuffs on his new dress shoes.

So, he was still bent over when the door opened and botted feet entered his field of vision. "Oh! Rog-uh-Steve- _san_!" Kagome's sweet voice stuttered and he saw the dainty feet roll and move with her sudden nerves. "Ah, I'm sorry… I felt your _ki_ at my door, I didn't know you were fixing your clothes." She apologized.

Standing to his full height of six foot two inches Steve once again tugged at the sleeves again. ' _Damn nerves!_ ' "Ah, yes. Sorry…" He paused, his brows furrowing at the strange word. " _Ki_? What's that?" He asked, generally curious.

"Ah-ha-ha…" She scratched her cheek nervously before swallowing and plucking at the hem of her cute dark red (burgundy!) shorts and bright gold buttons (three on each following her leg down). "It's the literal term of the energy I can see." She clarified as she stepped back to offer him into her home. "Would you like something to drink before we leave? I have to put some food out for my cat and grab my purse and we can go!"

Steve followed the tiny female inside and watched as she sped-walked to the kitchen, stretching up to grab the small bag of cat food on top of the fridge. When the sound of the kernels it the metal bowl he heard a loud thump followed by hurried, tiny footsteps.

A large calico cat, looking more like a walking ball of fat than an actual feline, dashed into the kitchen and skidded to a stop to in front of the food dish. It meowed like the world was ending before diving face first into the full bowl. " _Don't eat it all in one sitting, Buyo-_ _ **chin**_ _._ " She cooed in Japanese, scratching the cat affectionately on top of its fluffy head.

When Kagome stepped from the kitchen Steve got a good look at her cozy looking outfit. An off-white (crème, its crème!) long sleeved top was tucked into the _burgundy_ shorts, black stockings covering her legs from the biting cold (or they will once they exited the apartment) before ankle-high boots finished off the adorable ensemble. Her surprisingly _long_ black hair was left to freely tumble down her back, the ends curling around the swell of her delectable derriere.

Her makeup was light, almost nonexistent, and as she stepped up to him, clutch purse in hand, she grabbed a thick, fluffy looking dark blue scarf. She fluffed it around her face before smiling brightly at him and walking towards the door. "Ready?" She asked, an adorable flush crossing her cheeks.

"Of course." He said and left the apartment before her, since it **was** her own place.

Once she closed and locked the door did the duo start the short trek down the stairs to the waiting sleek black car that belonged to his not-friend-friend at the moment, Clint. Jogging up to open the car up for her, Steve waited until she was seated comfortably before he closed her inside. He made his way over to the driver's side and sat down in the plush chair. The car started effortlessly and soon they were off down the back roads to get to Kevin's Diner.

The conversation was awkward (on his part) but she seemed apt at keeping the flow of words going without really missing a beat. And it wasn't the normal ditzy conversations, either. "I'm still kind of reeling from the sudden boom in technology, myself." Kagome had said, pressing her dainty hand against her chest. "So if _I'm_ struggling to keep up, then you must feel pretty overwhelmed." She gave him a disarming smile and Steve chuckled.

"It's pretty hard sometimes… Especially when I work with guys like Stark who all they ever work with _is_ technology."

"Or Nick- _sama_." She added, giggling softly.

"Yup. Or Fury."

They pulled up in front of the parking area, paid for parking (well, Steve did) and after Steve opened the car door and front door _for_ her, headed into the surprisingly full establishment. The two were ushered to their seats where Nat and Clint were already stationed, eating a few of the steak-n-gravy fries Kagome had offhandedly suggested.

"Kagome!" Natasha called out and waved good-naturedly.

"You were so right about the fries." Clint groaned as he stuffed another few into his mouth. His baby blues slid closed in his fat-induced euphoria.

Kagome sat down and giggled at Clint's antics. "Well, I _do_ have pretty good taste buds." She said offhandedly before smiling brightly at the portly waiter, quickly delivering her order.

Steve blinked owlishly before a large grin split across his face. "Give me what she's having. And her bill's with mine." He handed back their menus, ignoring Kagome's sputtered protests.

"You're talking to a man who was raised in the 30's and 40's. It's been drilled into that fat head of his to be polite and gentlemanly when on a date." Natasha sniffed haughtily before she winked at the blushing female.

"So, Kagome, tell us about yourself? We hardly know ya!" Clint leaned forward on the table, elbows taking up most of his weight and hands curling to hold up his head.

The woman nibbled her bottom lip before they saw her come to a decision. "Well, I lived on a shrine for most of my life until I left for medical school. I still go back every major holiday and be the shrine's resident _**miko**_ … Er, priestess…? Yeah, I think that's the closest translation." She pressed her pointer finger against her bottom lip in thought before shrugging and resting her arms on the table.

"A shrine?" Steve asked, confused.

"A Shinto Shrine to be exact. It's one of Japan's religions. Shinto means 'way of the gods' in Japanese." She clarified, smiling softly at the nodding Caucasian.

"It's got a pretty big following, don't it?" Clint interjected.

Kagome nodded happily. "Yes! Our yearly _**matsuri**_ , err, festival, is coming up in the Spring so I'll be taking leave for that." She gave a serene smile as memories long past crossed her suddenly hooded eyes. "It's such a wonderful time. The plants are blooming and the world is waking up from its frozen slumber." A nostalgic sigh left her lips.

"Festival?" Natasha prompted.

"Yeah!" The brilliant grin Kagome sent the trio left Steve breathless. He could tell this was something she a passionate about. "It's so wonderful! During the day we have so many worshippers come by and pay their respects to the gods and goddess! So many paper prayers are tied to the Sacred Tree on my grounds and at night we hold a special performance for our resident gods." A jubilant sigh passed Kagome's full lips. "It's always so wonderful at home around that time of year."

Steve furrowed his brows and tilted his head to the side. "That's pretty interesting! So what is the special occasion?"

" _ **Shunbun no Hi**_ , or the Vernal Equinox Day. It is part of a seven-day period of festival called _**Haru no Higan**_. It is one of two points during the year, the other being in the Autumn, where the daylight and night hours are at equal time and is the official change of the seasons." She said while happily clasping her hands together.

"That's cool!" Clint said, smiling broadly at the dainty priestess.

"I'd love to see that." Steve added, an embarrassed flush crossing his cheeks.

"Maybe you can come this year?" She asked, tentative.

Steve cleared his throat, fiddled with his sleeve cuffs, chewed his bottom lip.

"He'd love to go." Natasha cut in. "He's such a nervous nelly, I swear." She laughed behind her hand before leaning against the table. "Now that we've got _your_ story out of the way, let's start delving into Mr. Mom's life, shall we?" The look she sent Steve had his inside churning with a sudden bout of nerves.

' _This doesn't look good…_ ' He thought anxiously.

* * *

' _And I was right…_ '

Kagome's soft laughter was the only think keeping him rooted to the spot and not rushing over the table to beat Clint senseless. Story after embarrassing story had been traded about everyone present, but the majority of the subject matter was Steve himself. After working so many years together it was no surprise that he had some stories they _shouldn't_ tell on the first (or any!) date.

But, no, he had friends like these two that wanted nothing more than to see how red he could get in the face.

"-And when he finally got over his embarrassment he sang-" Here Clint clutched his stomach as he guffawed loudly, "he sang that old song they would sing about him!"

"How did it go again?" Natasha prompted, looking pointedly at Steve.

"No, Natash-"

"The Star Spangled Man with a Plaaa~an!" Clint sang out and Kagome burst in to an adorable bout of giggles that made Steve's face hotter than anything he'd felt before.

After her giggle-fit passed Kagome leaned forward, "I sing like an idiot when I'm drunk. I remember when I was younger I was so splastered I saw two other me's… And then my friends started hitting on each other… It was pretty funny in retrospect!" She giggled again.

"I thought you said you didn't drink, Kagome?" Natasha asked.

"Oh no! I don't mind drinking, I just don't like bars. They're too crowded and way too smoky for my sensitive nose." She waved her hand in front of her scrunched face.

Clint chuckled and pushed his plate to the side of the table, leaning back to pat his full stomach. "Well, that was a great dinner and all, but I need to head to bed!"

Kagome glanced at her watch on her wrist and gasped at how late it had become. "Oh my! It has gotten late!"

After getting their bills and paying the group split off and left to their designated homes.

It didn't take Steve and Kagome long before he pulled into the parking space near her apartment and jogged around to let her out of the car. She stepped lightly onto the sidewalk and smiled brightly up at his blushing countenance. Steve offered his elbow and Kagome gently looped hers through the crook of his arm, resting her hand lightly on his wrist.

They walked and talked, each laughing and carrying on the earlier conversations.

Steve paused in front of her door and looked down at the blushing priestess. "So…" He cleared his throat, only to freeze when Kagome pulled her arm free and curled her fingers in the flare of his collar, standing on her tippy toes and pulled him down, bypassing his mouth to plant a gentle kiss against his cheek.

"Can we go on a date without your friends? Maybe this weekend? I like to bowl…" She trailed off as she settled back onto her feet, a hopeful look entering her stormy blue eyes.

Steve wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and brought his face down to her level, lightly touching his nose against hers. "Bowling sounds great. Does Saturday at 8 work? They start glow-bowl at 9 so I thought we could get some dinner before I wiped the floor with you."

A surprising look of competitive joy flashed across her blue-gray orbs. "I don't think I'll be losing, Steve- _kun_." She murmured before standing on her tip-toes again to press her lips fully against his.

* * *

 **HBWD's Corner** : Cause who doesn't love a good fluffy, friends-embarrass-you-in-front-of-your-crush type of stories? Hope you enjoyed!

So, all of the color corrections in parenthesis are Natasha screaming at Steve. He's a man (a **manly** man) that doesn't know the difference in color names so he just lumps them all together. And it gets on Nat's nerves so bad.

I had so much fun writing the banter between Nat n Clint! It was like they couldn't keep from being total assholes to Steve. And to me. It was like every time I tried to move the story along, they'd storm in, witty banter-a-blazin'! They took my brain prisoner… *le sigh*

But my time the 'clink' was very happy and I feel so relieved to get this one off of my chest! It turned out to be more of a monster than anything I've ever had to write. Steve was just so… _Stale_ in my opinion! No pizazz… Bleh. Maybe I need to write a Tony one next?

Naw, Nat n Kagome get center ring next! Yes, as in YURI! GIRL X GIRL! It's coming, y'all. And get ready. It's a doozie…

ALSO!

REVIEW CAUSE I'M A WHORE AND I LOVE YOU GUYS!

 **Translations** :

- **san** – like Mr. Mrs. Miss.

 **Baka** – idiot, foolish

 **Ki** – life energy

 **Chin** \- an honorific, or suffix added to the end of one's name. chin is usually used when: 1. the person is a small child, ie, younger sibling or friends sibling 2. the person is cute, usually younger, usually a girl 3. can be used on pet cats, dogs, etc.

 **-sama** \- lord/lady


End file.
